Vacaciones mágicas
by DualSoul
Summary: Emma acude a Regina para pedirle unas vacaciones, sin embargo la interrupción de Henry logra que terminen siendo unas vacaciones familiares.
1. Chapter 1

-No creo que se enoje, se podría decir que ya casi somos amigas ¿No? Después de todo lo que pasó en el bosque encantado y las últimas cenas con Henry ganamos mucha confianza, definitivamente. ¡Si prácticamente ya no me asesina con la mirada! No hay mejor prueba que esa. Sí, estoy segura, no se va a enojar. No puede enojarse. Por favor que no se enoje, ¡Dios! Es claro que se va a enojar y me va a estrangular con sus propias manos antes de dejarme terminar de hablar – Se exasperaba Emma a cada segundo más, caminando distraídamente en dirección al despacho de Regina.

-Señorita Swan buenos dí…¡Señorita Swan! ¿A dónde va? ¡No tiene cita, señorita Swan, no puede pasar! –Exclamaba la secretaria de la alcaldesa, pisándole los talones a la rubia que ya abría la puerta sin golpear y aparentemente sin escuchar las quejas a su lado – Lo siento, señora alcaldesa, no pude frenarla – La cabeza de Regina se levantó de golpe y observó la escena sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro.

-Está bien, retirate – Habló en un tono frío, sus ojos enfocados en Emma que tenía una ligera expresión de desesperación en su cara. La secretaria cerró la puerta tras ella – Adelante señorita Swan, póngase cómoda, puede venir cuando desee que yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer en mi día que atenderla a usted, por supuesto – Si su tono anterior había sido frío, esta vez estaba cerca de ser helado - ¿Acaso piensa pintar mi despacho o es que ya ni merezco que se vista con un mínimo de elegancia? –Escudriñó sus anchos y raídos pantalones.

-Regina – Prácticamente susurró Emma, acercándose hasta dejar caer su cuerpo en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la morocha, abatida.

-Sí, señorita Swan, ese es mi nombre ¿Vino a recordármelo? Podría haberse ahorrado las molestias – Gruñó con un peligroso tono.

-Regina – La nombrada rodó los ojos – Tengo un problema. Un gran problema, en realidad.

-Y eso me importa ¿Por qué…? – Levantó una ceja en su típico gesto de interrogación, glacial.

-¿Porque soy la madre de tu hijo? – Regina endureció aún más su mirada – Eh… ¿Porque soy la salvadora? ¿La sheriff? ¿La …

-Swan, si algo sé valorar es mi tiempo. Sabe que nada de eso me interesa en lo más mínimo. Ahora márchese, algunos sí trabajamos - Regina dio por finalizada la conversación y bajó su mirada para ponerse a trabajar nuevamente, sin embargo, un minuto después la mujer rubia seguía frente a ella.

Suspiró resignada, observando el gesto desesperado de la rubia.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – Dejó caer el bolígrafo que sostenía y dirigió toda su atención a ella.

Emma pareció volver a la realidad y dejó de estrujarse las manos, pasándolas por su pantalón para secar la húmeda transpiración producto de los nervios. Luego inspiró y expiró tratando de calmarse.

-EstabaPracticandoUnHechizoPeroMeSaliómalYahoraTengoUnPene – Dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar, recibiendo como respuesta la ceja alzada de la alcaldesa que poco había podido entender.

-¿Qué? – Ladró, molesta de estar desperdiciando su tiempo.

-Yo… Estaba practicando un hechizo pero debió salirme mal porque, bueno, ahora tengo un pene – Volvió a repetir Emma, esta vez en un susurro, con la vista fija en su regazo esperando pacientemente que Regina la asesinara de alguna manera innovadora y cruel.

Sin embargo todo lo que recibió de la alcaldesa fue una gran carcajada rompiendo el tenso silencio. La morocha reía abiertamente, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y las manos en su vientre, como si fuese a estallarle el cuerpo de la diversión. Emma no podía creer que lo veía, de todas las reacciones que creyó que tendría Regina, ninguna era reírse hasta el cansancio. Tras varios minutos con la rubia de brazos cruzados y gesto molesto, la mujer logró calmarse.

-Bien, así que…Tiene un pene. Un pene – Repitió y soltó varias carcajadas más, teniendo que limpiar las lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos. Carraspeó al ver el rostro serio de Emma – Entonces ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Haga el contra hechizo y ya.

-¿Me cree tan idiota, su majestad? –Bramó enfurecida la rubia.

-Bueno, no quisiera resaltar lo obvio pero tiene un pene – Respondió divertida.

-El hechizo dura entre veinte y treinta días – La ignoró Emma – Por lo tanto, necesito unas vacaciones. No puedo pasearme vestida así para que no note mi no-tan-pequeño problema –Remarcó - Sin contar que no sé cómo diablos controlar una erección y eso me generaría bastantes problemas para convivir en sociedad.

Regina volvió a adoptar su gesto serio, sin embargo en sus ojos bailaba un brillo de diversión.

-Ni pensarlo, Señorita Swan, deberá buscar la forma de solucionar su, según dice, no tan pequeño problema – Levantó una ceja, esta vez con un leve gesto de coquetería que desconcertó a Emma.

-Regina, por favor, las cosas están tranquilas en el pueblo, no pasará nada si me ausento un tiempo – Rogó la rubia, en un tono de voz que hizo recordar a la morocha al hijo que tenían en común.

-No me preocupa eso, Sheriff, podría poner a un lobo en su lugar que no notaría la diferencia – Se burló.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces? – Cuestionó, esquivando el golpe.

-Ninguno en absoluto, me llena de placer la idea de verla conteniendo sus… ¿Cómo dijo? Erecciones.

-¿Placer? – Inquirió Emma, con sus dos cejas alzadas.

-No de ese tipo, Señorita Swan, no se haga la graciosa – La fulminó con la mirada – Está bien, supongo que puede tomarse esas vacaciones, ya pensaré cómo me lo pagará. Ahora déjeme trabajar – Resolvió la alcaldesa, haciendo un ademán con su mano en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Mamás? – Se sorprendió Henry, entrando con su mochila al hombro - ¿Estaban discutiendo? – Se acercó hacia ellas, saludando a una y luego a otra.

-Para nada, cariño, Emma vino a pedirme unas vacaciones y se las concedí – Le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿A dónde te vas? – Los ojos de Henry buscaron los de su otra madre.

-Eh… No lo sé aún, chico.

-¿Y por qué te vas? – Volvió a preguntar, con su cabeza ladeada y su ceño fruncido, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

-Necesita descansar, Henry – La ayudó la alcaldesa.

-Sí, así es – Sonrió Emma.

-Bueno – Se encogió de hombros, conforme con lo que le habían dicho - ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Cuestionó, tomando por sorpresa a ambas mujeres.

-Nosotros no iremos a ninguna parte, cariño, ella irá – Aclaró la morocha.

-No me gusta eso, vayamos los tres, yo también quisiera alejarme un poco de este pueblo – Sonó abatido, ensombreciendo la mirada de Regina – Ya saben, los chicos hablan mucho y no quiero seguir peleando para defender a mi madre la Reina Malvada.

-¿Cómo que peleando? ¿Qué chicos? – Exclamó la morocha, alarmada por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

-Chico, ¿Alguien te está molestando? – La rubia también se preocupó.

-No más que a ustedes, ¿Verdad? – Se encogió de hombros, pasando su peso de un pie al otro – Por favor, mamá, hace años que no tomamos unas vacaciones – Suplicó el joven, con una mirada de cachorro mojado que había comprado a Regina desde el minuto uno.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con vos? – Se quejó divertida la alcaldesa, tirándo del brazo de su hijo para acercarlo a un abrazo que respondió efusivo.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Sonrió contra el hombro de su madre.

-Pregúntale a tu otra madre – Le respondió Regina, sintiendo como Henry se separaba de ella y desviaba toda su atención hacia la rubia, que tenía cara de perdida y asustada.

-¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?

Henry estaba tan entusiasmado que Emma no tuvo el valor de hacer otra cosa que no fuese asentir y dejarse envolver por el abrazo de su hijo. Su mirada conectó con la de Regina por encima del hombro del niño.

-Henry, antes tu madre debe explicarte por qué necesita las vacaciones – La morocha interrumpió, divertida al ver la repentina palidez de Emma.

-¿En serio, Regina? – Inquirió la rubia, con una dura mirada y su ceño fruncido, incapaz de creer la broma que la alcaldesa le estaba gastando.

-Seamos prácticas, Señorita Swan, no podrá ocultárselo si vamos a convivir el próximo mes – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso no fuera con ella.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Estás enferma? – Se preocupó.

-No, chico – Suspiró resignada – Verás ¿Viste que las mujeres y los hombres tienen cosas diferentes entre sus piernas? – Explicó incómoda.

-¡Mamá, tengo doce años! – Exclamó aún más incómodo su hijo. Regina los observaba divertida, recostada en su cómoda silla de cuero.

-¡Ya sé, chico! – Bufó – Hice mal un hechizo y ahora tengo lo mismo que vos, pero sólo temporariamente – Aclaró.

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron al máximo, luego bajaron hacia la entrepierna de su madre, que se tapó enseguida.

\- ¡Eh! Los ojos arriba – Lo retó Emma, frunciendo el ceño cuando su hijo se empezó a reír, igual que su madre momentos antes - ¿Hoy es el día nacional de reírse de mí? ¿Acaso creen que es divertido?

Henry y Regina intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa y volvieron a estallar en risas para mayor molestia de la sheriff que esperó pacientemente a que madre e hijo se calmaran.

-Bueno – Volvió a hablar el niño, con su pecho aun subiendo y bajando rápidamente – Podrían darme una hermanita ¿No? – Sugirió sonriente, haciendo que la mandíbula de sus madres se desencajara de la sorpresa.

Emma sin embargo se recuperó más rápido y decidió devolverle el favor a la Reina.

-No es una mala idea, chico ¿Qué le parece, señora alcaldesa? – Blandió una perversa sonrisa ante la horrorizada mirada de la morocha.

-No, ni hablar. Jamás sucederá eso entre usted y yo, señorita Swan. Quítese ya esas fantasías de la cabeza – La amenazó.

-¡Pero mamá, no quiero ser hijo único! – Se quejó Henry, dejando golpear sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Pero nada, Henry, no está en discusión – Finalizó Regina, enviándole una mirada a la rubia con la clara advertencia de que no se le ocurriera volver a interferir – Ahora si me permiten, debo seguir trabajando. Vayan a merendar y a preparar sus maletas, saldremos mañana por la mañana – Sonó tajante.

Emma se levantó más animada de lo que había llegado y observó cómo su hijo se despedía de su madre para ir junto a ella hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, giró su cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los de la alcaldesa, quien le dedicó una mirada tan indescifrable como intensa. Algo se removió dentro suyo, sin embargo no pudo identificar qué. Apartó los ojos, repentinamente nerviosa y cerró la puerta. Al final, las cosas no habían ido tan mal como pensaba en un principio, sin embargo le inquietaba la idea de pasar el próximo mes encerrada en el mismo lugar que Regina Mills. La endiabladamente sexy Regina Mills.


	2. Primer problema

Al día siguiente, Henry y Regina pasaron a buscar a Emma cuando el sol estiraba sus primeros rayos. La morena había cambiado su mercedes por una camioneta 4x4, lo que hizo pensar a la sheriff que no irían a un lugar de fácil acceso. Sonrió, no debería haber esperado otra cosa de la reina.

-Buen día, alcaldesa – Saludó la rubia subiendo al asiento del copiloto tras dejar en el baúl su equipaje.

-Shhh, Henry duerme – Señaló hacia atrás.

-¿Recién subo y ya me está callando? – Susurró fastidiada, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Usted es una molestia desde el primer momento, señorita Swan – Devolvió, con una leve sonrisa divertida que Emma no pudo ver, en cambio refunfuñó y se acomodó contra la ventanilla en un acto que Regina identificó como típico de su hijo.

Giró la llave y el motor se encendió con un suave ronroneo, saliendo rápidamente del pueblo que aún mostraba sus calles desiertas. El suave deslizar de las ruedas sobre el asfalto se convirtió en un bálsamo para Emma quién no pudo evitar sumirse en un sueño profundo. Cuando volvió a despertar el sol estaba en lo alto de un cielo completamente despejado. A su lado, Regina se encontraba absorta en la carretera, tarareando una canción francesa que sonaba en la radio. Emma no sabía si seguía durmiendo o de verdad estaba presenciando esa imagen, sin embargo tuvo dos revelaciones: a Regina le sentaba estupendamente estar relajada y el acento francés parecía su segundo idioma. Movió su cabeza tratando de despejarse, esos pensamientos no eran normales en ella, no volvería a saltearse su café matutino, por las dudas.

-¿Mamá? – Sonó la voz de un adormilado Henry desde el asiento trasero, llamando la atención de la morena quien descubrió a Emma observándola intensamente.

-¿Si, cariño?

-Me desperté – Avisó, ahogando un bostezo.

-Ya veo ¿Querés desayunar? – La sonrisa se le notaba en el tono de voz, nada quedaba de la Reina Malvada frente a su hijo.

-Sí, tengo hambre. ¿Ya llegamos?

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde estamos yendo? – Interrumpió Emma traída a la realidad por Henry. No había hablado con Regina luego de irse de su despacho y no tenía idea acerca del lugar al que se dirigían.

-A buena hora se acuerda de preguntar, señorita Swan. Si así se preocupa por usted, no quiero ni pensar en cómo podría cuidar del pueblo. Debería empezar a buscarle un reemplazo, a esta altura podría estar muerta o secuestrada si quisiera.

-Muerta quizás pero ¿Secuestrada? Dudo que su majestad quiera secuestrarme y pasar obligadamente tiempo conmigo – Respondió con sorna.

-En eso le doy la razón – Apuntó la morocha.

-Por favor, no peleen – Intervino Henry – Y denme comida.

-Los modales, príncipe Mills – Regina le envió una mirada severa a su hijo a través del espejo retrovisor – Abrí el bolso que está detrás de mi asiento, agarrá tu desayuno y dale el suyo a tu madre, por favor – Ordenó.

Emma recibió sorprendida una taza térmica con café caliente y unas tortitas de chocolate y manzana que parecían recién salidas del horno. Por varios minutos el auto volvió a sumirse en silencio, esta vez producto del placer que estaban disfrutando madre e hijo alimentándose.

-¿Puedo dejar de tratarla de usted? – Inquirió Emma, en una pausa de tortitas.

-Puede, pero que no se le haga costumbre.

Emma giró los ojos ante esa respuesta.

-¿Dónde compraste el desayuno? Nunca probé esto en Grannys.

-Porque no son de allí – Su voz tenía toques de autosuficiencia – Las hice yo misma esta mañana.

-¿En serio? – Emma se giró para observar a Henry que asintió despreocupadamente, terminando su chocolatada – Wow, debo admitir, me sorprendiste. Son las mejores que comí – Halagó – Podrías dejar la alcaldía y dedicarte a la repostería, ¿Sabes?

Regina rio ante esa perspectiva, Emma la secundó.

-¿Y quién llevaría el pueblo? – Negó con la cabeza – Cualquiera puede hacer tortitas pero no cualquiera puede llevar adelante ese lugar de locos.

Esta vez fue Emma quien tuvo que darle la razón.

-Entonces tortitas sólo para mí.

Regina apartó brevemente los ojos de la carretera para dedicarle una ceja alzada a Emma, que se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

-Y para mí – Intervino Henry, que había terminado de desayunar y estaba concentrado en su tablet.

-Serán todas para vos, cariño – Le respondió la reina, sacándole la lengua a una sorprendida y enojada Emma – Quiero creer que trajiste otro pantalón ¿Verdad? – Su ceja alzada, amenazante.

-Eh… Yo… -Emma balbuceaba, buscando ayuda en Henry que sólo se encogió de hombros.

Regina bufó.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Es que ahora tengo dos hijos?

-No tengo intenciones en ser tu hija, bastante traumático fue descubrir que era hija de Blancanieves como para aceptar que me adopte la Reina Malvada.

-¿Y de qué tenés intenciones? Si se puede saber.

Emma no estaba segura si se lo había imaginado o esas palabras realmente fueron acompañadas por una mirada de Regina hacia su entrepierna. No podía ser ¿No? Se removió nerviosa en su asiento, sintiendo unas leves y desconocidas puntadas en su miembro. _No, por favor, ahora no. ¡No quiero tener mi primer erección en un auto con Regina, si se da cuenta las próximas tortitas las va a hacer con mis sesos!._

-¿Emma? – Su voz había sonado suave y provocativa.

 _Oh, por un demonio…_ La rubia revoleó los ojos, empezando a sentir la dureza bajo sus manos.

-¿Si? – Apenas susurró la sheriff, llamando la atención de Regina que la observó con infinita curiosidad.

-Ya tenías pocas cualidades, ¿Ahora también perderás la de hablar? – Se burló la reina, sin embargo no obtuvo una réplica irónica como siempre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Observó más detalladamente el cuerpo de Emma. Sus hombros estaban en tensión, sus brazos alargados con los músculos marcados y sus manos… Oh, sus manos tapaban una… ¿Erección? Regina se removió en su asiento, preguntándose qué le habría provocado eso a su acompañante.

Emma carraspeó y la devolvió a la realidad donde tenía que mirar la carretera si no quería que se estrellaran todos contra algún árbol. Y más importante, la rubia la había descubierto mirándole fijamente la entrepierna.

La morena dobló en la ciudad que se aparecía frente a ellas y se internó en el tráfico del lugar hasta divisar un shopping y frenar frente a él.

-Haremos unas compras, no pienso estar un mes entero viendo ese horrible pantalón – Ordenó, con un tono de voz más grave de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-¿Puedo ir a los juegos mientras? – Preguntó un entusiasmado Henry.

-Sí, cariño, cuando terminemos te iremos a buscar – Apenas pudo terminar de hablar que su hijo ya estaba camino a la puerta del centro comercial - ¿Estás lista para bajar? – Preguntó haciendo referencia al problema que la rubia tenía entre manos.

-Esto es vergonzoso – Se pasó las manos por el cabello, sin darse cuenta de que así dejaba a la vista su abultado pantalón.

Los ojos de Regina se fueron hacia allá como magnetizados. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y sintió su boca repentinamente seca. Lamió su labio inferior.

-Eh... Eso no… Eso no ayuda, Regina – Emma se acarició la nuca, desesperada por estas nuevas sensaciones. Quería llevar la pelvis hacia arriba, frotarla con algo. _Contra alguien,_ dijo su mente.

-Oh, lo siento, señorita Swan. - _¿Eh? ¿Me mira la… entrepierna y luego me habla así?_ – La esperaré afuera.

Y Regina se escabulló del auto como si el mismísimo diablo estuviera dentro de él.

-Perfecto, Swan, un comienzo realmente perfecto – Se quejó Emma mirando su erección.

Varias respiraciones después, decidió que no podía quedarse dentro de la camioneta todo el día y salió a encontrarse con una ensimismada reina.

Sin hablar, la morena la guio por varias tiendas de ropa, haciendo que se probara más jeans de los que había tenido en su vida.

-¿En serio Regina? ¡¿Cinco skinnys necesito?! – Exclamó indignada Emma, saliendo de una tienda con las manos llenas de bolsas – En mi vida tuve tantos pantalones.

-En tu vida tuviste tan buen gusto como lo que te acabo de comprar – Se jactó.

-¿Y cinco jogging skinnys? – Habló sin escuchar a la morena – ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué toda la ropa es ajustada cuando sólo quería usar pantalones anchos como una casa!

-Bueno, querida, para un atributo que tenés hay que resaltarlo – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer con los quince bóxer? ¡Es un pene temporario! – La gente se volvió hacia ellas, mirándolas como si les hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

Regina seguía caminando sin prestarle la menor atención, estaba acostumbrada a esos estallidos por su hijo.

-Me gustaría algunas musculosas, tus brazos también se ven muy bien – Hizo el amago de entrar a otra casa de ropa, sin embargo un brazo la detuvo. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con Emma bastante más cerca de lo recomendable. Una de sus cejas se levantó automáticamente.

-De ninguna manera, tendrá que bastarte con mis camisetas. No sé qué estúpido juego es este pero no soy tu sex toy.

-¿Sex toy? ¿Quién habló de sexo? – Regina sonrió divertida, poniendo nerviosa a la rubia.

-No quise decir… Bah, da igual. Voy a buscar a Henry, te vemos en el auto.

-Huya, señorita Swan, huya – Se burló la alcaldesa, entrando finalmente en el local.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ey! Son los mejores :) gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y todo eso. Voy a admitir que actualicé rápido por sus palabras, siempre es más divertido escribir sabiendo qué piensan o sienten los que leen. ¿Qué creen o les gustaría que pasara? Un mes da para mucho! Nos leemos pronto :D


	3. Hogar, dulce hogar

La reina había vuelto con diez bolsas, haciendo que a Emma casi se le salieran los ojos de sus orbitas. Regina no había querido decirles qué había comprado y luego de una pelea en que la reina no cedió ni un centímetro de terreno, Emma se había dado por vencida, decidiendo ignorarla el resto del trayecto, que se lo pasó sacando fotografías con su analógica.

Tres horas después, la camioneta se internó en una calle sin asfalto y deshabitada. Lo único que se veía a través de las ventanillas eran los grandes pinos que iban dejando atrás. Si los cálculos de Emma no fallaban, habían tardado veinte minutos en divisar una cabaña de campo. La alcaldesa guio el automóvil hasta la entrada, apagando el motor luego.

-¡Hogar, dulce hogar! – Sonrió, viendo a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Me encanta! Le hiciste muchos cambios a la casa, mamá – Habló Henry, bajándose del coche y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Emma se bajó igual de embelesada que su hijo, la casa que tenía en frente de sus ojos podía ser la portada de cualquier magazine de decoración. Era impresionante, la combinación justa entre rústica y moderna.

-Sí, bastante falta le hacía, Cora la tenía abandonada por completo – Comentó a su hijo - Tenía muchas ganas de que pudiésemos venir a disfrutar las nuevas refacciones – Sonrió con ternura, acariciando la cabeza de Henry. Luego, se encaminaron a la puerta conversando sobre los cambios que les esperaban dentro. Recién al llegar, se dieron de cuenta de que faltaba cierta cabellera rubia.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Piensa honrarnos con su presencia o se quedará afuera todo el día? – Emma daba vueltas sobre su eje, observando todo a su alrededor.

-Todavía no me acostumbro a que la otra madre de mi hijo sea multimillonaria – Se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose hacia los dos morenos.

-No exagere, señorita Swan – Regina rodó sus ojos.

-¿Exagerar? ¿Viste el pedazo de casa que tenés? No podría comprarme algo así ni ahorrando todos mis sueldos de sheriff de una vida.

-¿Me está pidiendo un aumento?

-No, pero ya que lo mencionás, no me vendría mal – Puso su mejor sonrisa, recibiendo un bufido en respuesta.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! – Negó con la cabeza – A parte ¿Recuerda que es heredera al trono, verdad? Su fortuna es también elevada.

-¿Podemos entrar? – Henry ya se había cansado de estar viendo a sus madres cual partido de tennis – No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza cuando quise venir de vacaciones con las dos.

-Henry, más respeto – Lo cortó Emma, ante la sorprendida mirada de Regina.

-Bienvenidos – La reina abrió la puerta y la sostuvo con su brazo para que los otros dos pudiesen pasar – Vayan a acomodarse, yo prepararé algo rápido para almorzar. Henry, acompañá a tu madre a la habitación de invitados.

Y con todo organizado, Regina se perdió camino a la cocina. Emma y su hijo bajaron todos los bolsos y los acomodaron en las habitaciones correspondientes. La casa por dentro no era tan ostentosa como se esperaba la rubia y eso la había sorprendido gratamente. Se sentía un lugar cálido a pesar de no contar con personas que la habitaran permanentemente.

-Ma, hay gimnasio acá, vas a poder seguir entrenando – Henry sonreía mientras sacaba su ropa de la valija - ¿Sabías que mi madre también entrena?

-¿En serio? – La rubia lo observaba curiosa – No debería sorprenderme, una reina debe tener buen estado físico siempre, ¿No? – Ambos rieron.

-Sí, eso creo. Tal vez pueden entrenar juntas. Y darme un hermanito de paso.

-Si, podría ... ¿Qué? – Se exaltó, ciertamente no se esperaba ese comentario repentino – Creí que Regina ya te había dejado claro ese punto.

-¡Pero vos dijiste que te gustaría! – Henry dejó su ropa para mirarla de frente, sin dejar escape a la rubia que se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-Chico, ¿Te estás escuchando? Suponiendo y sólo suponiendo que me gustara la idea de darte un hermano con Regina, ¿Realmente crees que ella quisiera? – Se rio nerviosa, como si la sola idea de planteárselo a la reina le generara pánico – Suficiente estiró su límite y ya no intenta matarme a cada rato, no quiero tentar mi suerte. Ya te dará un hermanito con Robin – La rubia pudo ver como el rostro de Henry pasaba de decepción a asco.

-Realmente no creo que Robin pueda hacer feliz a mi madre.

-Pensaba que te caía bien ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, crecí – Emma sonrió enternecida ante las palabras del chico – Y deberías replantearte qué tanto conocés a mi mamá si crees que no aceptaría tener un hijo con vos – Se encogió de hombros y se giró dándole la espalda a la rubia, ocultando de ella su gran sonrisa: Su plan estaba en marcha.

Emma decidió no arriesgarse más y salió apresurada de la habitación de su hijo, aún con sus palabras girando en su cabeza. ¿Regina…? Ni siquiera podía completar el resto de la oración, le parecía una idea terriblemente ridícula y lo decía luego de haber descubierto ser hija de BlancaNieves. Negó con la cabeza, _este mundo me va a matar_ , pensó.

En la cocina se encontró con Regina terminando de preparar la comida.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Soy una reina, señorita Swan, ¿De verdad cree que necesito su ayuda? – Replicó con sorna.

-Siempre tan simpática, su majestad – Hizo una reverencia hacia la espalda de la morena, que dejó escapar una seca risa.

-Sólo para darle sentido a su estadía en la cocina, sírvame una copa de sidra, por favor.

Emma asintió y sus ojos pasearon por el lugar, hasta encontrar las copas colgando de un mueble, encima de la cabeza de la morena. Bufó imperceptiblemente, para llegar a ellas debería acercarse demasiado a la no tan agradable Reina.

-Por supuesto, estoy siempre a su servicio.

-Me alegra oír eso, querida – Dijo y Emma sintió una inexplicable electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Se acercó dubitativa hacia la espalda de Regina y levantó su brazo, estirándolo y haciendo equilibrio con todo su cuerpo para evitar tocar el de la reina, sin embargo no contaba con que la propia Regina diera un casi imperceptible paso hacia atrás, haciendo que se paralizara por completo en su acción.

 _Relajate, por el amor de todos los dioses relájate y no te despiertes, sobre todo no te despiertes,_ pensó Emma prácticamente aterrada, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo el calor que desprendía la morena.

-¿Señorita Swan?

 _¡Por un demonio, de nuevo con esa voz no!_

Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia empezó a sentir que su miembro despertaba y endurecía, tomando forma bajo sus anchos pantalones que le permitían explayarse en todo su esplendor. Quizás realmente había sido buena idea que Regina le comprara skinnys, de tener algo así puesto ahora no estaría abochornada al saber y sentir, sobre todo sentir, que su miembro se rozaba contra la cola de la reina.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, recordándose que sólo debía tomar dos copas y alejarse de aquel infierno, sin embargo la excitación la recorría de pies a cabeza y empezaba a sentir incómodas puntadas en su pene que pedía ser liberado y atendido.

-Vamos señorita Swan, no puede defraudarme con un pedido tan simple ¿Verdad? – La reina parecía divertida con la situación, usando su tono de voz más sexy para torturar a la sheriff - ¿Acaso necesita mi ayuda para acabar… lo que le pedí?

Emma tuvo que contener un gemido al entender el doble sentido de las palabras de Regina. Su equilibrio finalmente la abandono y sus dos brazos quedaron a cada lado de la morena, dejándola encerrada entre la encimera y ella. Sus cuerpos se habían acercado un poco más, ahora ya no era una simple percepción, en ese instante realmente podía sentir su miembro apretarse contra el cuerpo de la morena.

El silencio envolvió toda la habitación, Emma no confiaba en su voz para hablar y parecía que la Reina ya no tenía comentarios jocosos. Ambas podían sentir la tensión que se había creado en cuestión de segundos, incluso la rubia empezaba a notar la magia cosquillearle en sus manos. Ansiaba, deseaba hacer desaparecer toda la ropa de la alcaldesa y tomarla allí mismo, de la manera más salvaje que pudiera.

Acercó su boca a la oreja de Regina que soltó un imperceptible gemido ante el contacto.

-No juegue con fuego, su majestad. Usted podría realmente quemarse – Sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro ronco, sin embargo la reina sintió cada letra impactar con fuerza contra su sensible cuerpo.

Con decisión al haber dejado sin replica a Regina, Emma tomó las copas y se separó de aquel caliente cuerpo, aunque le había costado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Sirvió dos vasos, aun sintiendo la adrenalina y tensión sexual recorrerla. No le hubiera extrañado en lo más mínimo que la cocina se hubiese puesto a arder.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi reina – Emma dejó con suavidad la copa con sidra y observó como la morena la vaciaba de un solo trago, luego se giró y clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella.

-En primer lugar, no soy SU reina. En segundo lugar, por supuesto que mis deseos son órdenes – Su voz era fría, había recuperado el control de la situación, a fin de cuentas había sido instruida toda su vida para aparentar tranquilidad – Y en tercer lugar, y por favor señorita Swan présteme especial atención – Su ceja en alto, amenazadora. Dio dos pasos, eliminando la distancia que había entre ellas – Sólo yo decido con qué jugar y cuándo quemarme – Apoyó su mano en el torso de la rubia y fue deslizando la punta de su dedo hacia abajo, sobresaltando a Emma cuando sintió que rozaba su erección – Espero que le haya quedado claro – Sonrió inocentemente, más bien como un lobo disfrazado de cordero. Y antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, Regina ya había salido de la cocina.

 _Esta mujer me va a matar, definitivamente este debe ser un plan macabro para acabar con mi vida, de una u otra manera. ¿Cómo puede si quiera estar tranquila y yo...así_?, pensó, observando su aún latente erección _. Escuchame, Swancito, necesito que cooperes, ¿Está bien? Sé que Regina es imponente pero no podés simplemente hacer una fiesta cada vez que la tenemos cerca._ Su miembro se endureció aún más, en respuesta _. Wow, chico, tranquilo. Mirá, todavía no sé qué hacer con vos así, pero mientras lo descubro intentá dormir y estar de mi lado ¿Bien? Dios, me estoy volviendo loca, ahora hablo con mi pene._ Emma imitó a la reina y se vació el contenido de su copa, llenándola nuevamente al instante.

-Ma dice mamá que llevemos los plantos a la mesa – Henry la sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que pegara un salto de sorpresa.

-Chico ¿Querés matarme? ¿Acaso todos en esta casa planean matarme?

-¿De qué hablás, ma? – Henry la miraba confundido.

-De nada, de nada, vamos a almorzar – Terminó la conversación y agarró los platos con comida para seguir a su hijo hacia la mesa donde Regina ya había tomado asiento.

Decir que había disfrutado de la comida era el ironía del siglo, apenas pudo tragar bocado y responder con monosílabos cada tanto, dejando a la reina que se encargase de darle conversación a su hijo. La morena no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo, incluso se atrevería a decir que actuaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada en la cocina. Ni en el auto. Las vacaciones estaban siendo muy intensas y sólo había sido su primer día. Dedicó un segundo para pedirle al universo que no fuera así el resto del mes o ella acabaría por volverse loca. A decir verdad, ni siquiera entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo, se sentía como una quinceañera incapaz de controlar sus hormonas. Sin embargo, las reacciones de Regina eran lo que mayor curiosidad le generaba. Hasta donde ella sabía, la morena estaba feliz en su noviazgo con Robin y a ella apenas la soportaba. Y ese apenas no hubiese creído nunca que incluía disfrutar de excitarla.

Regina siempre había sido una enigma, a esta altura ya no debería sorprenderse. Decidió que intentaría controlarse, nunca sabía cuándo la reina podía dejar de divertirse con la situación y lanzarle un hechizo mortal. A fin de cuentas, seguro había otras mujeres en aquel lugar con quién podría saciar sus deseos sexuales, no había necesidad de enredarse con la otra madre de su hijo.

Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios! Es genial leer lo que piensan :) Y pido disculpas, realmente no tengo idea acerca de cómo se siente la excitación masculina, así que espero haberlo reflejado más o menos bien jajaj.


	4. Descubrimientos

Después de almorzar, Regina se había retirado a su despacho y no apareció hasta que sol se ocultó en el horizonte.

-¿Qué hacen? – Cuestionó a Emma y Henry, que estaban cómodamente despatarrados en el sillón.

-Jugamos a la play, mamá ¿Querés unirte? – Su hijo ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, ocupado como estaba en matar zombies.

-Si, su majestad, sería un gran honor para nosotros que nos acompañara en la batalla – Emma se giró y le envió una divertida mirada a la morena, que sonrió brevemente.

-¡Ma, no te despistes que te matan! – Exclamó Henry, golpeando el brazo de la sheriff que llevó sus ojos nuevamente al televisor.

-¿Qué tal si mejor vemos una película? – Propuso Regina, ya que no pensaba jugar a eso, suficiente sangre había visto en su vida como para meterse en guerras cibernéticas.

-Me encanta esa idea, ¿Qué decís, chico?

-Pero ma, ya casi terminamos la misión – La voz de Henry sonó molesta.

-Todavía nos quedan muchas vacaciones por delante, chico – Y sin más explicación, guardó el juego y apagó la play sin darle mayor relevancia a los quejidos de su hijo – Basta Henry, ¿No sos vos quien siempre quiere pasar tiempo con sus dos madres?

El chico bajó la cabeza, callándose de pronto pero demasiado orgulloso como para decir algo. Regina se acercó y le acarició la cabeza con cariño, contenta interiormente de que Emma al fin se pusiera firme con su hijo, odiaba ser quien debía cargar con la responsabilidad de ponerle límites. Le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa.

-Busquen algo para ver, yo voy a buscar la comida – Habló Emma y desapareció camino a la cocina, volviendo al rato con una bandeja llena de empanadas – No soy muy buena cocinando pero me pareció que ya debías estar cansada después de manejar todo el viaje.

Regina levantó la mirada, sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles. Emma tomó asiento, quedando Henry en medio de ellas.

-Gracias, seguro estará muy rico.

-¿Eso es un halago, su majestad? – Bromeó.

-Toda reina debe saber cuándo reconocer a sus plebeyos – Explicó con fingido tono de Reina Malvada.

-Mamá, no somos tus plebeyos.

-Oh, cariño, por supuesto que vos no, pero tu madre es otro cantar.

-¡Ey! Te vas a quedar sin empanadas – La apuntó con el dedo.

-Y usted sin sidra, señorita Swan – Levantó su ceja, haciendo callar a la sheriff.

-Eso es chantaje, no se vale – Refunfuñó como su hijo - ¿Eligieron qué veremos?

-Maléfica – Respondió Henry, metiéndose una empanada en la boca – Mamá tiene fotos con ella y me da curiosidad su historia.

-Henry no hables con la boca llena – Acotó Regina, sirviéndose un vaso de sidra.

-¿En serio la conocés? – Preguntó la rubia, viendo como la otra asentía - ¿Jugaban a aterrorizar sus pueblos? – Cuestionó divertida.

-Jugábamos a otras cosas, si usted me entiende – Levantó su ceja, terriblemente sensual, haciendo que Emma se atragantara con la comida y empezara a toser.

-Yo también te entiendo, mamá y prefería no hacerlo – Habló con cara de asco, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su otra madre.

-Lo siento, cariño.

-¿En serio, Regina? ¿No es demasiado cliché hasta para ustedes? – Cuestionó ya recuperada.

-¿A qué te refieres, querida? – La reina no parecía tener mayor conflicto, mientras agitaba con suavidad la sidra que tenía en su copa.

-La Reina Malvada y Maléfica juntas – Se burló – Seguro eran la fantasía de todo el pueblo.

-¿Acaso nos está imaginando, señorita Swan?

-¡Ay, no, por favor! De verdad, ¿Podrían guardarse esos comentarios y miraditas para cuando estén solas? – Henry se levantó del sillón y las miró con su ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. Emma dudó de que su hijo no hubiese estado en realidad en el vientre de Regina.

-Está bien, chico, sólo estamos bromeando, no es para que te pongas así – Se excusó la rubia.

-Sí, bromeando – Revoleó sus ojos y volvió a tomar asiento entre sus madres, poniendo play a la película antes de darles tiempo de volver a comenzar.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se enfrentó al mismo problema que la acechaba los últimos días: una gran erección. Por puro instinto, llevó su mano a la zona de su cuerpo que reclamaba atención y presionó con fuerza, gimiendo con la cara oculta en su almohada. Dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y se destapó enojada.

-Estúpido hechizo, estúpida yo y estúpido swancito – Gruñó, poniéndose de pie para ir al baño a asearse.

Decidió que tenía que hacer algo con toda esa energía que venía acumulando su cuerpo y bajó las escaleras vestida con un joggin ajustado y una camiseta sin mangas, dispuesta a tomarse un café.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan, no tenía idea de que era madrugadora – Regina la observaba por encima del periódico, sentada en los taburetes altos que había en la cocina. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la sheriff, satisfecha con lo que veía.

-Buenos días, Regina – Se dirigió a la cafetera y tras poner una capsula esperó que se estuviese hecho su latte – No lo soy, pero últimamente no descanso bien. Henry me comentó que había un gimnasio y quería saber si podía utilizarlo.

-Por supuesto, está bajando las escaleras – La morena observaba el rostro de Emma donde se veían unas marcadas ojeras – Había pensado que podíamos ir a recorrer el bosque o la playa, lo que deseen.

La rubia se sorprendió de que Regina la estuviese incluyendo en un plan, aunque tenía sentido si iban a pasar un mes juntas. La cafetera terminó de llenar su taza y tomándola, se acercó hasta sentarse en el taburete frente a la alcaldesa.

-Sí, me gusta la idea ¿Te parece bien hacer un picnic? Seguro a Henry le haría ilusión.

-No soy mucho de picnic, ya sabe, comer en el suelo no está destinado a las reinas, pero puedo intentarlo.

-No te creo, ¿Nunca hiciste un picnic? – Preguntó horrorizada Emma, haciendo reír a la morena.

-Cora no fue una madre particularmente cariñosa, querida, y yo no tenía tiempo libre para simplemente reposar en el césped – Se encogió de hombros – Cada minuto de mi vida estuvo destinado a convertirme en una reina perfecta.

Emma se sorprendió de la soltura con la que Regina le estaba haciendo esa confesión. Decir que la vida de la reina le parecía injusta era el eufemismo del siglo, sin embargo esas palabras no iban a salir de su boca, sabía que Regina odiaba sentirse expuesta.

-No pude salvarte de eso pero puedo darte un picnic ahora.

La ceja de la morena se elevó, observando la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba Emma.

-¿Sabes que no sos de mi guardia real, no? No entiendo tu obsesión con salvarme constantemente.

Emma se encogió de hombros, riendo suavemente.

-Sólo hago lo que siento – Respondió y el silencio se instauro entre ambas. Emma aprovechó para terminar su café y levantarse – Y para ser sincera, estoy segura de que en el bosque encantado sería de tu guardia real. ¿No hay algo que me estés ocultando?

-¿Por qué lo decís? – Preguntó curiosa por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Bueno… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero no me imagino reinando o siendo la tranquila princesa de los encantadores.

Regina observó a Emma que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Tiene sentido, querida, desde que llegaste a Storybroke no hiciste más que meterte en problemas y salvar gente – Se rio suavemente, siendo acompañada por la rubia – Sin embargo, tus padres jamás te hubieran dejado ser parte de mi guardia real.

-¿Vos sí?

Ese comentario despertó la curiosidad de Emma, que ahora veía a Regina ligeramente nerviosa.

-El amor ver…- Pausó sus palabras, con una mueca de desagrado ante lo que estaba por decir – Una reina sabe lo que es mejor para su pueblo, si hubieses demostrado serlo, seguro te lo hubiera permitido. Habría valido la pena sólo por ver la cara de horror de los encantadores – Volvió a reír.

Esta vez la rubia no acompañó su risa, se había quedado enganchada en la primer frase inconclusa de la reina. ¿Estaba por decir amor verdadero? No entendía a qué se refería pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que Regina ocultara más de lo que revelaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la morena que imaginaba sus pensamientos y estaba esperando la pregunta inevitable. Sin embargo, cuando Emma habló la sorprendió.

-Voy a entrenar ahora, así estoy lista para nuestra prometedora tarde familiar – Sonrió suavemente – En un tiempo podrás evaluarme para ser tu guardia real – Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la estancia.

Emma bajó las escaleras que la reina le había indicado y descubrió un pasillo de lo más extraño. Por un momento creyó que había pasado por un transportador y había acabado en el palacio de la Reina Malvada, pero eso no podía ser cierto ¿No?

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con un tapizado bordó y azul marino, creando dibujos abstractos. Unas luces similares a antorchas iluminaban el camino. Empezó a recorrerlo, había tres puertas, dos contra la pared y una al final del pasillo. La morena le había dicho que el gimnasio se encontraba en la primer puerta, sin embargo había algo de la última que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. No es que quisiera meterse en problemas, pero era la sheriff, debía investigar.

Convencida con su excusa, se apresuró a llegar hasta el final del recorrido. Un suave haz de luz rojo salía por debajo de la madera. Su intriga aumentaba a cada segundo, levantó su brazo y apoyó su mano en la madera de roble, acariciando la superficie. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Desconocía qué podría haber tras la puerta pero sintió la magia en ella. Sin pensarlo, tomó el picaporte e intentó abrirla, descubriendo para su pesar que estaba cerrada.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aun no entendiendo la extraña sensación que la embargaba. Decidió que sería mejor alejarse, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Regina. La puerta del gimnasio sí estaba abierta y cedió fácilmente bajo su mano, haciendo que la boca de Emma se abriera de sorpresa.

Se adentró en la habitación, observando curiosa a su alrededor. La estancia era moderna y toda acristalada, haciendo que la luz solar inundara cada rincón. Se sintió repleta de energía y se puso en marcha, olvidándose al instante del tiempo.

-¿Señorita Swan? – a Regina no le hubiera importado haberse quedado media hora más bajo el marco de la puerta, sólo observando a la rubia ejercitarse, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y quería disfrutar del día.

Emma se incorporó sobresaltada al descubrir allí a la reina.

-Regina, no te oí llegar – Se disculpó, dejando la pesa a un costado y secándose el sudor de la frente – ¿Pasó algo?

-Hace más de dos horas que desapareciste y Henry ya está todo lo ansioso que mi paciencia puede soportar – La morena tuvo que recordarse cómo hablar luego de ver a Emma incorporarse y notar lo transpirada y pegada que tenía la camiseta. Su cola de caballo se había aflojado levemente y ahora caían mechones rubios enmarcando un rostro visiblemente acalorado por el esfuerzo. Las pupilas de Regina se dilataron de deseo observando cada músculo de los brazos de Emma resaltados por el sudor y el ejercicio. Lamió su labio inferior, preguntándose qué sabor tendría la transpiración de la sheriff.

Emma ajena a los pensamientos que estaba teniendo la mujer frente a ella, se sacó la camiseta transpirada revelando un corpiño deportivo y unos perfectos abdominales marcados. Cuando su mirada se enfrentó a la de la reina, casi se cae hacia atrás por el fuego que desprendían sus ojos. Tragó fuerte, sintiendo la electricidad recorrerle toda la espalda y como acto reflejo, se tapó su entrepierna con la remera que acababa de quitarse.

-Eh… Sí – Carraspeó – Me entretuve, pero ya terminé.

Emma rogaba a todos los dioses que Regina dejara de mirarla de esa forma o no podría controlarse más y le haría el amor encima de cualquier máquina. Swancito ya estaba más que despierto y deseoso de atender a su reina, por quien evidentemente sentía devoción.

 _Genial, absolutamente genial, yo me esfuerzo en liberar toda la energía y en dos segundos vos ya estás listo para entrar en acción. ¡En mi barrio eso se llama traición, Swancito! ¡Traición!_ Emma se debatía mentalmente.

La mirada de Regina no sólo no subió, si no que descendió y alzó una de sus cejas al observar cómo la rubia estaba ocultando su miembro. Carraspeó e intento olvidar el fuego que sentía en su centro.

-Perfecto, le voy a avisar a Henry mientras te das una rápida ducha, Emma.

-Sí, mi majestad – La rubia tensó su cuerpo como si fuese un soldado, aflojando un poco la tensión entre ambas y viendo una floja sonrisa en el rostro de la morena que desapreció momentos después.

Las piernas finalmente cedieron y Emma cayó arrodillada.

 _¡Por el amor de dios, cómo dolés Regina!_ Apretó su entrepierna, sintiendo la dureza bajo su mano. Dejó salir su acelerada respiración y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos se coló por debajo de sus pantalones y dentro del bóxer.

Aah…Sí, Regina – Se perdía en sus fantasías, sintiendo la mano de la reina en vez de la suya propia mientras empezaba un lento movimiento sobre su miembro. De sólo imaginarse a la morena tocándola, Swancito se agrandó más si eso era posible.

-Señorita Swan, si vuelvo a tener que bajar por usted, le aseguro que esta vez no será agradable. Para nadie – La fría voz de Regina la sacó de su ensoñación y se levantó de manera apresurada, sintiéndose atrapada. Sin embargo, no había nadie en la puerta. Respiró aliviada o todo lo aliviada que podía estar al sentir su dolorosa erección apretarse contra su bóxer.

 _Estúpida y sensual Reina Malvada_ , pensó mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos para darse una ducha de agua fría.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ey! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Descubrí que puedo ver de qué lugares entran a leer y es increíble! México, Francia, Puerto Rico, no sé, todo es un flash! Jajaj. En sus comentarios pueden decirme de dónde son? Voy a admitir que empecé la historia sin haber visto ni un capítulo de la serie, me enamoré de esta pareja por los fanfic increíbles que hay, así que perdón si hago omisiones extrañas. Les gusta cómo va la historia? Todavía falta mucho por descubrir. Henry tendrá su hermanitx? Emma habrá sido guardia real de Regina? Regina y Malefica..? Swancito parece bastante afectuoso con la presencia de Regina, no? Mm veremos :) Comenten sus ideas que me encanta saber qué se imaginan que pasará!


	5. Sueños

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no jugas con tu madre a esto? No es una actividad digna de una reina – La morena intentaba excusarse mientras se movía perezosamente tras una pelota de futbol.

-Pero mamá, me aburro mucho, ¡Estoy listo hace una hora! – Se quejó Henry que sin mucho esfuerzo se quitó el balón a Regina.

-¿No será que no quiere admitir que finalmente encontró algo en lo que no es buena, Su Majestad? – La voz burlona de Emma llegó hasta ellos.

Madre e hijo dejaron de jugar y se giraron a observarla, uno más sonriente que el otro.

-Callate, Swan. Creí que te estabas ahogando bajo la ducha, estaba por ir a rescatarte – Se burló esta vez Regina.

-Ja-ja-ja ¡Qué graciosa! – Le sacó la lengua.

-¿Podemos irnos? – Pidió Henry, con la pelota entre sus brazos.

-Claro que sí, chico – Se acercó a revolverle el pelo mientras su hijo intentaba escapar de aquella caricia.

¿Playa o montaña? - Preguntó Regina.

-¡Playa! – Gritaron a la par, haciendo reír a la Reina que empezó a caminar para guiarlos hacia el lugar.

El trayecto duró apenas quince minutos, sin embargo fue amenizado por las charlas cada vez más cercanas que establecían entre los tres. Bromas por acá, ironía por allá, empezaban a estrechar lazos y a comportarse como una verdadera familia. Emma sonrío pensando en eso, cada vez más convencida de esas vacaciones. A su alrededor, árboles y plantas de todo tipo que entretenían a un curioso Henry.

-¿Esto es eucalipto, mamá? – Preguntó acercándose a un hermoso árbol que según lo vieras sus hojas destellaban plateado.

-Exacto, ¿Sabías que las hojas se pueden usar para hacer infusiones? Son buenas para destapar las vías respiratorias – Le explicó con una sonrisa en los labios al ver cómo su hijo absorbía cada información que ella le brindaba.

-Algo había leído en mi libro de herbología, voy a llevar algunas ramas – Le pidió permiso a su madre con la mirada y cuando asintió, cortó con sumo cuidado dos ramas del árbol.

La rubia se mantenía al margen, ya que ella poco y nada sabía de la vida en la naturaleza.

-Nos equilibramos bien ¿Verdad? – Le comentó a Regina, que había vuelto a su lado y observaba a Henry seguir curioseando mientras caminaban.

-¿A qué te refieres? – La miró.

-A Henry, me parece que hacemos un buen equipo, cada una le aporta algo distinto.

-Sí, es cierto, yo lo lleno de conocimientos y vos, bueno… Con vos puede jugar al futbol – Le sacó la lengua con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Emma le devolvió la mirada ofendida.

-¿Acaso ocupo el rol de padre? – Frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, tenés un pene entre las piernas, querida – Seguía burlándose Regina.

-Lo tenés muy presente a Swancito ¿No? – Sonrió.

-¿Swancito? – Levantó su ceja, deslizando su lengua por su labio inferior. Derritiendo a Emma.

-Eh, sí, Swancito, te diría que te lo presento pero me parece que ya se presentó él solito – Rio medio avergonzada.

Regina la miró asombrada por la aceptación en voz alta de las erecciones que ella presenció.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Todos se paran cuando ven llegar a su reina – Le guiñó un ojo coqueta y se adelantó en el camino, dejando a la rubia parada en su sitio.

-¿Su reina? Esta mujer nos va a matar, Swancito – Le susurró a su miembro, mirando hacia abajo.

El claro que se abrió ante sus ojos minutos después le pareció mágico. Una laguna rodeada de árboles y flores silvestres, el agua cayendo apaciblemente desde una roca, en un camino ascendente que se perdía tras una pequeña sierra.

-Es hermoso – Susurró.

Los rayos del sol pasaban suaves a través de las ramas y hojas, creando un ambiente que bien podría haber estado en cualquier película de fantasía. Su mirada se encontró con la de Regina, que le sonreía atenta a sus reacciones, tendiéndole la mano para ir a acomodarse.

-¡Mamá, me encanta este lugar! ¿Podemos acampar acá? – Henry también había caído preso de la magia y dejando caer su mochila, disponía a sacarse la remera para ir a probar el agua.

-Algún día, cariño, hoy no trajimos las cosas adecuadas – Le acarició el pelo, aún con la mano de la sheriff enlazada a la suya – No corras, ¿Si? Abajó hay piedras, es resbaladizo y podrías lastimarte – Le dijo con voz clara y firme, haciendo que el pequeño la mirara a los ojos.

-Sí, mamá, ¿Me puedo meter ya? – La ilusión brillaba bajo sus párpados y cuando Regina asintió, fue acercándose lentamente al agua.

La morena no dejó de observar a su hijo para poder ayudarlo si algo pasaba, sin embargo él se desenvolvía a la perfección e iba con cuidado. Un poco más tranquila, empezó a caminar con Emma tras de sí, hasta elegir un lugar donde estirar su manta cuadrillé.

-¿En serio? ¿Un mantel cuadrille? No la hacía tan familia Ingalls señorita Mills – Bromeó la rubia, logrando salir del embobamiento que había tenido con aquel lugar.

-¿Familia Ingalls? – Cuestionó Regina, frunciendo el ceño, sin saber si debía sentirse ofendida o no.

-Una vieja novela de una familia campesina – Le explicó Emma, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Me está comparando con una familia de campo, Señorita Swan? – La amenazó con su voz y su mirada, sólo logrando que Emma riera.

-Hace demasiado calor acá.

-Sí, cambie de tema, mejor le va a ir – Bufó la morena, tomando asiento en la manta antes estirada.

La rubia dejó escapar una risita y de un rápido movimiento, se sacó la remera que llevaba, rebelando un bikini azul pálido y un vientre tan plano y marcado que Regina tuvo ganas de arañarlo.

Emma ajena al oscurecimiento en la mirada de la Reina, también se deshizo del jogging, quedando solamente con un bañador de hombre a rayas blanco y azul, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Esta vez Regina pensó que le quedaba como un bóxer, apretando sus glúteos de la manera adecuada y tensándose apenas en la parte delantera. Estaba prácticamente segura de que cuando Emma se metiera al agua, iba a darle una gran visión de su miembro marcado y repentinamente se sintió muy acalorada.

-Por cierto, gracias por los bañadores, no se me había ocurrido – La sacó de sus pensamientos Emma, girándose hacía ella y quedándose parada al ver el fuego en la mirada de la Alcaldesa.

-Oh, sí, no es nada – Medio sonrió, demasiado perturbada como para pelear.

Emma se la quedó mirando hasta que Regina apartó la mirada y con todo la elegancia que poseía, empezó a desnudarse.

-De todas maneras, gracias – Habló, necesitaba mantener ocupada su mente para que Swancito no reaccionara ante la manera estúpidamente sensual que tenía la morena de existir – No sé si podré acostumbrarme a verla vestida de manera más casual – Sonrió y no pudo hacer mucho más cuando Regina reveló su bikini rojo fuego, fuego como el que sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo e ir a despertar su miembro.

-Más le vale que no se acostumbre y si alguna vez se le escapa delante de otra persona, haré su vida un infierno – La amenazó con la mirada y su ceja alzada, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Emma estaban por debajo de los suyos, más precisamente devorando sus pechos.

-Ya lo hace – Susurró, sintiendo los tirones de Swancito al despertar, llevando sus manos de manera automática a su bañador para acomodarlo mejor, dándole más espacio. Movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para una divertida Regina.

-¿Swancito está inquieto? – Preguntó con la voz más sensual que encontró entre su repertorio.

Emma se vio devuelta a la realidad con esa pregunta, sintiéndose ridícula de haber sido descubierta. Otra vez se sentía como una simple adolescente hormonada. Se dejó caer abatida, tomando lugar al costado de la Reina pero dejando el suficiente espacio entre ambas.

-Sí y lo siento, no lo controlo de ninguna manera y es irritante, ¿Sabes? Siento haber vuelto a la adolescencia, no entiendo cómo los hombres pueden vivir así – Sonaba desesperada y eso hizo sonreír a Regina, que estaba sorprendida por la vuelta que habían tomado las cosas pero le agradaba que Emma confiara en ella.

-Está bien Emma, los hombres aprenden a controlarse con el tiempo, vos no tuviste esa posibilidad y eso no te convierte en un adolescente. Simplemente sos una persona adulta que de pronto se ve obligada a vivir con un miembro que nunca fue parte de su cuerpo – Intentó calmarla, sosteniéndole la mirada – Estamos acostumbradas a que si nos excitamos, nadie se dará cuenta salvo que queramos ¿No? Quizás antes también te excitabas así, sólo que no lidiabas con que fuera tan explicitó – Apuntó.

Emma asintió, perdida en sus pensamientos y en las palabras de Regina. Se dio cuenta de que la morena tenía razón y casi se quedó sin aire al comprender la cantidad de veces que se sintió excitada por la Reina y lo confundió con ira o impotencia. Ahora que tenía a Swancito, no podía escapar de esa verdad: Regina Mills le encantaba absoluta y completamente.

Cuando Regina se volvió a encontrar con los ojos de Emma, descubrió nuevamente la pasión tras ellos, esta vez perdida sobre qué lo había despertado.

-Gracias, es muy cierto lo que decís – Le sonrió, encontrándose reconfortada.

-Lo sé, siempre tengo razón – Volvió a su actitud de Reina, llevando su mirada la frente para observar a Henry.

Emma se rio y quedó unos segundos admirando el perfil de Regina. Le parecía tan hermosa que dolía.

-¿Así que no te molesta que Swancito se despierte en tu presencia? – Preguntó, retomando la conversación.

-Diría que incluso me gusta – Vio la mirada sorprendida de Emma y se apresuró a aclarar - ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría halagada por generar eso en otra persona? Sé que no es algo real, quiero decir, que simplemente te pasa y no podés controlarlo, sé que no me deseas de verdad – Se iba enredando.

-Tranquila – Emma apoyó su mano en su brazo, logrando que sus ojos se encontraran. Le sonrió con ternura – Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que Swancito tiene un gran afecto hacia vos – Se confesó – O vos un gran efecto en él y a pesar de que aún no lo entiendo, supongo que yo tengo que ver en eso – Susurró un poco más bajo.

Regina se quedó sin respiración ante lo oído, aun sus ojos sobre los de Emma que ahora se movían inquietos buscando alguna respuesta en su rostro. Ella no sabía qué decir, no había analizado para nada todo lo que venía pasando con la rubia, así era más cómodo, no teniendo que asumir nada. Sin embargo eso sólo servía si era el juego de ambas, pero con las palabras de la rubia todo cambiaba.

-No sé qué decir – Admitió la Reina, viendo como Emma volvía a su lugar y miraba hacia otro lado , haciendo sentir complemente mal a la morena – Siempre me pareciste odiosa e irritante, con el tiempo aprendí a soportarte y eso fue cambiando hasta convertirse en… Cariño. Te siento parte de mi familia. Vos, Henry y yo, somos una familia – Hablaba observando el fluir del agua, sintiendo la mirada de la rubia sobre ella – Y eso me gusta, me encanta que almorcemos los tres juntos o nos juntemos a ver una película, él está realmente feliz y la verdad es que yo también – Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla – Después de la muerte de Daniel no creí volver a sentirme así de feliz, Cora y Leopold se empeñaron en que así fuera, de hecho – Más lágrimas silenciosas caían – Así que, no me permití cuestionar mis sentimientos cuando vi la felicidad nuevamente en mi vida – Giró su rostro y se enfrentó a la cara de Emma, por la cual también caían lágrimas – No sé qué decirte porque tengo mucho miedo de que todo esto se evapore cuando intentemos llevarlo más allá.

Emma trataba de asimilar cada palabra de Regina, sintiéndose frustrada al no poder desaparecer toda la tristeza que había inundado la vida de la Reina antes de su llegada. Incluso un tiempo después de su llegada. Entendía a la perfección porque ella también había vivido una vida triste y solitaria.

Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó frente a la morena, tomándole con sumo cuidado el rostro y enjuagando sus lágrimas, primero con sus pulgares y luego dejando suaves besos. Finalmente, la abrazó hasta sentir como la morena se relajaba entre sus brazos y dejaba salir toda la angustia que había contenido en esos largos años.

-Todo va a estar bien, Regina, te lo prometo. Nada se estropeara, decidamos lo que decidamos – Le hablaba con suavidad, dejando besos en su cabeza – Pasé mi vida sola y deseando formar mi familia, no voy a perderlos ahora que los encontré – La estrechó más fuerte.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa, Emma? – Henry estaba a un costado, mirándolas preocupado.

Las mujeres se separaron lentamente, Regina ya no lloraba pero aún se veía el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Nada, chico, mamá necesitaba soltar toda su tristeza para poder llenarse de felicidad – Lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la mano de la morena entre las suyas – Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de que sea muy muy feliz ¿Qué te parece eso?

-¡Me parece la mejor idea del mundo! – Exclamó, acercándose para abrazar a su madre que lo sentó en su regazo como cuando era pequeño – Te amo mamá, no estés triste, Emma y yo te vamos a hacer feliz – Beso su mejilla logrando que Regina sonriera tanto como le era posible.

-Lo sé cariño, ya lo hacen – Le devolvió el beso y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados para alivianar el ambiente, sintiendo como su hijo se reía y se retorcía encima suyo. Emma se les había unido y ahora juntas le daban besos y le hacían cosquillas.

-Mamáás así no vale, de a dos a no vale – Decía entre risas – Por favor, basta, me duele la panza de reírme.

Las dos sonriendo dejaron de torturarlo y él se levantó de un salto, por las dudas de que quisieran volver con las cosquillas.

-Tengo hambre, ¿Podemos comer algo y luego jugar en el agua?

-Claro que sí, chico – Respondió Emma y sacaron los sándwich que había preparado Regina para el picnic.

La tarde pasó entre risas y juegos para ellos. Las dos mujeres no volvieron a tocar el tema, sin embargo se mantuvieron cerca y buscando cualquier excusa para poder rozarse o dejarle una caricia a la otra. Henry había observado el cambio y estaba radiante ante la idea de que sus madres estuvieran acercándose tanto e inventó todos los juegos posibles donde ellas tuvieran que interactuar con la otra.

Cuando el sol estaba bajando, decidieron que era hora de emprender el regreso, no queriendo que las atrapara la noche allí.

-Mamá, prométeme que antes de volver vamos a venir a acampar – Pidió Henry mientras caminaba en medio de sus madres.

-Te lo prometo, cariño – Respondió Regina – De todas maneras no tengo escape a eso, tu otra manera seguro ama la idea de acampar – Le envió una mirada de soslayo, encontrando la sonrisa divertida de Emma.

-Por supuesto, apenas me recupero de que no hayan hecho picnic antes. ¿Qué tal estuvo eso para Su Alteza?

-Sucio, desprestigiado y poco elegante – Respondió en broma, haciendo reír a los otros dos.

-¿Eso significa que te encantó? – Cuestionó Emma moviendo sus cejas.

-Lo amé – La sorprendió Regina, manteniéndole la mirada a la rubia que tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar.

-Muy bien, en cuanto llegue voy a ponerme a planear nuestra acampada – Habló emocionado Henry, ajeno al intercambio de las dos mujeres.

-Me temo que no, chico, en cuanto llegues te irás a bañar, cenarás y luego a la cama – Le revolvió el pelo mientras le decía.

-Emma, se supone que Regina es la mamá mala – Se cruzó de brazos haciendo reír a las otras dos.

-Se acabó eso de mamá mala y mamá buena, chico – Le guiñó un ojo a Regina que la miraba agradecida.

Cuando llegaron, todo sucedió como Emma lo había predicho: ducha, cena y cama.

-Lo acuesto y ¿Tomamos una copa? – Invitó la Reina a Emma, deteniendo su ascenso por las escaleras.

-Me encantaría – Le sonrió y la observó perderse por el pasillo.

Emma se dejó caer en el largo sillón del living. Estaba agotada pero feliz, su día familiar no había podido ir mejor. Aún tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, sin embargo el cansancio le fue ganando terreno a sus pensamientos y pronto cayó en los brazo de Morfeo.

Cuando Regina bajó se encontró con Emma dormida y estirada en todo el sillón. Negó con la cabeza divertida, yendo a servirse una copa de sidra y luego tomando asiento en el sillón de una plaza que estaba al costado del que ocupaba la rubia. Bebió tranquila dos copas, perdida en sus pensamientos y en la tarde tan intensa que habían vivido. Estaba contenta de haberse abierto con Emma, algo en su pecho le decía que podía confiar en ella. Y el hecho de que no había parado de salvarle la vida reforzaba esa sensación de seguridad que tenía a su lado. Suspiró, _¿En qué momento me volví tan cursi?_ , pensó. Volvió a deslizar su mirada por el cuerpo de Emma y se detuvo en su miembro _Mi Swancito, ¿Será real que tengo poder sobre vos?_ Se preguntó y antes de poder contenerse, estaba de rodillas frente al cuerpo de la rubia, dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Hola Swancito – Susurró – Despertate para tu Reina – Siguió susurrando, sintiéndose bastante estúpida por estarle hablando al miembro de Emma. Sin embargo, a los segundos notó un leve casi imperceptible movimiento bajó la fina tela del jogging que llevaba la rubia.

Desvió sus ojos hacía ella, comprobando que dormía sin enterarse de nada.

-Hola pequeño – Le volvió a hablar, nerviosa y excitada. Esta vez el movimiento fue mayor – Mm así que no te gusta que te diga pequeño, ¿Eh? – Sonrió al ver la dimensión que estaba tomando Swancito bajo los pantalones – Seguro sos hermoso, tengo ganas de conocerte – El pantalón ya no podía estar más estirado – Voy a tomar eso como que vos también deseas conocerme – Amplió su sonrisa.

Emma se removió inquieta, llevó sus manos a su pantalón en un intento de acomodarlo, sin lograrlo. Aún dormida, metió una de sus manos bajo su bóxer y se acarició el miembro en toda su longitud.

-Regina – Escapó de entre los labios de Emma, sobresaltando a la morena que no perdía detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Ella misma se había tocado muchas veces dormida pero ver a Emma hacerlo frente a sus ojos, provocada por sus palabras, era mucho más de lo que ella podía imaginar. El fuego que la recorría parecía querer consumirla. Sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte como su clítoris, que le enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas, pidiendo ser acariciado. Llevó su propia mano a su entrepierna y apretó la piel de su sexo por encima de su pantalón, en un vano intento por calmarse.

-Por favor, Regina, hacelo – Pidió una adormecida Emma con la voz ronca, elevando sus caderas y moviendo lentamente de arriba abajo su mano – Por favor, soy tuya, toda tuya – Rogaba, repitiendo sus movimientos una y otra vez, con una sensualidad que estaba matando a la morena.

-Oh, por dios, ¿Qué estás soñando, Miss Swan? – Susurró extasiada.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, acercó sus manos a la cintura del bóxer y lo bajó apenas, quedándose sin aliento cuando ante ella apareció la cabeza del miembro de Emma. Acercó todo lo que pudo sus rodillas al sillón, su boca a escasos centímetros de su deseo.

Emma salió lentamente de su sueño, sonriendo al recordar lo acalorado que había sido y cómo Regina le hacía rogar por placer.

-Al fin te veo, Swancito – La voz grave resonó en todo el cuerpo de la rubia que sintió el aire caliente envolver su pene. Se endureció aún más bajo la sorprendida mirada de Regina.

Emma tuvo que contener con todo su cuerpo el sobresalto, percatándose de la situación. Entreabrió los ojos y su excitación creció al ver a la morena arrodillada hablándole a su miembro. Decidió seguir el juego pero provocar un poco más a la Reina. Cerrando sus ojos se movió de lado, dejando su pene frente a los labios de la morena.

– Ay, por favor, dame fuerzas – Susurró la morena, tan excitada que dolía – Pronto te voy a llevar al cuarto rojo, Miss Swan y vas a saber lo que es disfrutar – Esta vez le habló a la rubia, su voz cargada de deseo -Tengo tantas ganas de lamerte – Se lamió su propio labio inferior, mordiéndolo con fuerza para contenerse de cometer una locura. La mano de Emma empezó a moverse con más rapidez, al igual que sus caderas. Pequeñas gotas mojaban la cabeza de Swancito y hacían enloquecer a Regina - ¿Vas a acabar para mí, pequeño? – Le habló consumida por el fuego que la recorría. Se imaginaba su boca tomando el pene de Emma, degustándolo, saboreándolo. Las manos de la rubia en su cabeza y su voz pidiéndole que no se detenga. Creía que iba a estallar. Deseaba sentirlo dentro suyo, sentarse encima de Emma y dejarla que la tomara.

-Re...gi...na – La voz entrecortada de la rubia la volvió a sobresaltar. Comprobó que aún seguía dormida y se acomodó mejor, decidida a recibir la descarga que sabía que estaba por suceder.

-Vamos, Swancito, dale todo a tu reina – La pelvis de Emma se movía errática, por momentos la cabeza de su pena rozaba sus labios - Lo quiero todo en mi boca, Miss Swan – Susurró Regina y segundos después, pudo ver el cuerpo de la rubia estremecerse, tensarse, elevarse sus caderas y apenas apoyando el miembro en los labios entreabiertos de la Reina, eyaculó todo su contenido. Regina cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento, sintiendo el sabor dulce de Emma bajar por su garganta.

A Emma su orgasmo la había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba llevar tan lejos el juego pero entre el sueño, la realidad y a la frustración que ya tenía, había explotado en pocos segundos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Regina no se lo tomara a mal, pero dado que estaba tan metida como ella, suponía que ese no sería un problema. Dudó sobre si decirle la verdad o seguir fingiendo dormir, tenía ganas de abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor como correspondía, sin embargo Regina se apresuró a subirle el bóxer y le habló una última vez a su miembro.

-Muy bien, Swancito, buen chico, ahora dormí que tu Reina necesita ir a ocuparse de lo que provocaste en ella – Estiró su mano y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Emma, antes de levantarse y correr escaleras arriba.

La rubia la observó irse y abrió los ojos que empezaban a dolerle de tenerlos entreabiertos. Se llevó su mano limpia a la cara y se tiró del cabello, desesperada de ganas de seguir a Regina para tomarla entre sus brazos. Lo meditó unos segundos pero se negó a hacerlo. No había podido frenar la situación al despertar e incluso lo había disfrutado a puntos insospechados, pero no quería que su relación con la morena empezara de esa forma.

Conforme con su moral pero sin confiar demasiado en sus impulsos, decidió darse una ducha y acostarse rápido para lograr olvidar que en la puerta de enfrente, Regina se estaba tocando pensando en ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por todos los comentarios y perdón por la tardanza. De a poco van pasando más cosas... Les gustó el primer acercamiento real? Nos leemos :)


	6. Entrenando

Por primera vez desde que tenía un pene, Emma se despertó relajada. No pudo evitar su ya rutinaria erección matutina, pero al menos no sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Un cosquilleo la invadió al recordar la razón por la cual estaba tan relajada: Regina Sexy Mills. Con nervios y una gran sonrisa en la cara, saltó de la cama y bajó a desayunar, encontrando en la cocina a la morena con un periódico en las manos.

-Buen día, Miss Mills – Sorprendió a Regina dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ejem, buen día señorita Swan – Se alivió al ver que Emma no se había percatado del sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas– Le agradecería que reprimiera sus muestras de afecto, querida.

Emma puso en funcionamiento la máquina de café y se giró para enviarle una mirada divertida.

-¿En serio, Su alteza?

¡Por dios, si ayer me rogaba que le acabara en la boca! Pensó, creyendo que las vueltas de esa mujer la iban a volver loca.

-Y un poco de ropa no estaría mal – La ignoró y levantó su ceja recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia con la mirada.

Emma se observó a sí misma y se sorprendió al ver que sólo llevaba un bóxer y un top. Tanta ansiedad tenía por volver a ver a Regina que se había olvidado por completo de vestirse adecuadamente.

-Oh, bueno, lo siento, no me di cuenta – Se encogió de hombros, siendo totalmente consciente de la mirada fogosa que le estaba dedicando la morena a su vientre plano y trabajado - ¿Algo que le guste, Mi Reina?

-Sí – Asumió con toda la entereza que podía mostrar en aquel momento – Me gustaría volver a entrenar ¿Cree que podríamos hacerlo juntas?

Emma sonrió para sus adentros, decidida a divertirse un poco con Regina. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y agarró su mano con suavidad, llevándola hasta su propio vientre. Notó como la morena se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos ante el contacto de la yema de sus dedos con la piel de Emma. Ella misma tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no soltar un gemido.

-Así que ¿Hacerlo juntas, eh? Me encantaría hacerlo con usted, Mi Reina – Su voz sonó más grave de lo normal.

Regina clavó sus uñas sobre la suave piel y deslizo su mano hacia abajo, hasta arañar el comienzo del bóxer. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los verdes de Emma, viendo como se le dilataban las pupilas y su boca se entreabría. Le dedicó una sexy mirada, como si quisiera devorarla con sus ojos. Como sólo Regina Mills podía mirarte.

-Se ve muy confiada hoy, Miss Swan – Aventuró con voz sensual, su mano había quedado en la cintura baja de Emma.

-Tuve un grandioso sueño – Sonrió ampliamente – Una hermosa mujer me llevaba a un éxtasis nunca imaginado – Se alejó de Regina y tomó su taza de café ya lista, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cocina – Lamento que haya sido sólo un sueño. La espero en cinco minutos en la sala de entrenamiento, Señorita Mills, no me haga venir a buscarla.

Regina se quedó atónita en su sitio, una lenta sonrisa formándose en su rostro. ¿Quién se había creído esa irritante rubia para jugar así con ella? Y ¿Desde cuando ella le daba órdenes? Más importante aún ¿Estuvo despierta ayer cuando…? Se sintió muy acalorada al recordarse a sí misma arrodillada frente a Swancito. Sintió cosquillas por debajo de su vientre, le encantaba aquello. Se sentía más viva de lo que podía recordar en los últimos años. Si Emma Swan quería jugar, ella estaba más que dispuesta a seguirla.

A los cinco minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos, se presentó Regina en la puerta del gimnasio.

-Joder – Dejó escapar Emma, al observar las infinitas piernas que tenía la morena bajo un mini short deportivo negro y un top a jugo. El vientre de Regina no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Emma. Era perfecto, ella es perfecta, pensó.

-Me alegro de que se vistiera, Miss Swan – Ronroneó Regina, gustosa de seguir pudiendo deleitarse con los brazos marcados de la rubia, su vientre plano y su cola bien modelada.

Emma le envió un guiño de ojos.

-Empecemos, le advierto que no soy suave con el entrenamiento y no voy a permitirle ninguna flojera – Su voz sonó con más autoridad que nunca, y Regina se estremeció de placer ante ese desconocido rol de la rubia, que siempre adoptaba un papel más pasivo.

-No espero menos de mi entrenadora, Miss Swan – Volvió a ronronear.

Por dios, ¿Me va a hablar así todo el tiempo? Swancito, tenés que ser fuerte, se alentó mentalmente y caminó hacia la mitad del gimnasio, seguida de la morena.

-Empiece con quince minutos de caminata para entrar en calor – Le ordenó y la vio subirse a la cinta. Le pasó una goma para el pelo.

-Así no te molesta – Explicó y se subió a la máquina que había al lado, poniendo en marcha la suya también – Haremos una combinación de caminata, trote lento y trote rápido para finalizar ¿Sí?

Regina asintió y ambas empezaron a caminar lento, delante de esas máquinas y a lo largo de esa pared había un gran espejo por lo que podían verse sin necesidad de voltear el rostro.

-Te queda hermoso el pelo atado – Se confesó Emma, saliendo de su papel de entrenadora y tomando por sorpresa a la morena.

-Gracias, supongo – Se ruborizó y esta vez Emma sí lo vio.

-¿No te gustan los halagos?

-Estoy acostumbrada a los halagos por cortesía, no a los verdaderos – Le sonrió con ternura al ver que ahora Emma se ruborizaba.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Henry?

-Una familia llegó hoy a la casa que está a unos metros de acá y resulta que tienen un hijo de su edad, están jugando por ahí – Sonrió – Me alegra que haya aparecido, no me gusta que esté tan rodeado de gente adulta, es sólo un niño.

Emma asintió, comprensiva.

-También me alegra que tengamos tiempo solo para… Nosotras.

-¿Aunque sea entrenando? – Le preguntó Emma sonriendo, con una ceja alzada.

-De la manera que sea, me gusta pasar tiempo juntas.

La rubia se sentía plena por las confesiones de Regina, que solía ser mucho más cerrada a mostrar lo que sentía.

-A mí también me gusta estar con vos.

Sus miradas se quedaron prendadas por largos segundos, ambas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bien, hora de empezar a trotar – Volvió la entrenadora.

Cuando terminaron el calentamiento pasaron a trabajar piernas y brazos, aprovechando cualquier ocasión para acariciar un poco más alguna zona, mantenerse cerca o rozarse. Se sentían felices y excitadas, ansiosas por besarse. Emma estaba sorprendida del control que Swancito estaba demostrando ya que no era fácil teniendo a Regina en posiciones de lo más comprometedoras. Ahora mismo estaban enfrentadas, la morena en una máquina que la hacía mantenerse sentada con la espalda recta, los brazos hacia atrás y las piernas abriendo y cerrándose. Esa imagen estaba torturando a la rubia y a Swancito que lentamente se comenzaba a despertar. Emma no podía dejar de imaginarse a Regina en esa posición y desnuda, con ella arrodillada entre sus piernas para lamer toda su intimidad.

Dios mío, soy una depravada sexual, no puedo sacar mis ojos de su sexo, pensó, empezando a sentir la presión que hacía su miembro contra la tela de short.

-Buen día Swancito – Ronroneo Regina, con la mirada fija en los ojos de la rubia.

Emma sintió un pinchazo en su miembro y como este se estiró aún más ante las palabras de la reina.

¡Traidor, sos un traidor Swancito! ¡Débil! la rubia gritaba en su mente, mirando su entrepierna con el ceño fruncido.

-Dejé de maldecir a Swancito, Miss Swan – Habló Regina, divertida con la situación.

A duras penas lograba contener las ganas de levantarse y sentarse sobre Emma. Sentirla a Emma.

-¿Cómo sabes que…? – La rubia negó con la cabeza, consternada, haciendo reír a la morena – Terminó con ese ejercicio, Mills, ahora a hacer abdominales, al suelo ¡YA! – Exclamó medio enojada medio divertida.

Dejó una colchoneta para que Regina se acostara y se paró unos pasos por detrás de la cabeza de la Reina.

-Agárrese de mis tobillos.

La morena se mostraba sumisa y hacía todo lo que su entrenadora le mandaba sin rechistar. Ese intercambio de roles estaba excitando sobre manera a ambas.

A pesar del duro entrenamiento que le estaba dando, Regina sólo tenía una fina capa de transpiración que le hacía parecer más hermosa aún. Cuando la sintió aferrarse con fuerza a sus tobillos, Emma sintió sus piernas temblar. La energía traspasó las manos de la morena y subió por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta rodear su miembro. Se estremeció y sus ojos se cerraron. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Regina la miraba con sus ojos transformados bajo la oscura pasión. El abultado short de Emma ya era imposible de ocultar, sobre todo con la morena mirándola desde abajo. Siguieron con el entrenamiento sin decir palabra respecto a la tensión que se había creado y se negaba a marchar. Emma entrenó como pudo ya que su entrepierna le empezaba a doler por tener tanto tiempo su miembro erecto.

-Terminamos por hoy, Miss Mills, no estuvo nada mal, pero mañana seré más estricta – Le habló directo a los ojos, con su voz firme – Puede irse.

Emma no esperó a ver como Regina salía y se estiró en un banco, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. La morena estaba en la puerta, observando a la rubia preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, Emma? – Preguntó acercándose, sin atreverse a tocarla.

-Uh, eh, sí, enseguida subo – La voz quebrada de Emma no había convencido para nada a Regina.

-Me parece que Swancito necesita liberar tensiones – Susurró, haciendo estremecer a la rubia.

-Por favor, Regina, no me hables así, me duele tanto que creo que me voy a morir.

La morena sonrió por la exageración de Emma, era como una niña enferma.

-¿Me dejas ayudarte?

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Ayudarte.

-¿A qué te referís?

Regina levantó su ceja, desafiante.

-¿En serio, querida? ¿Necesitás que te lo explique?

La rubia rio nerviosa.

-Bueno, es que, no sé. Suena a algo mecánico dicho así. Y no tenés que ayudarme, por dios, en todo caso puedo ocuparme sola.

-Ya veo, buena suerte entonces, Miss Swan – La voz de Regina sonó fría esta vez, mientras se alejaba.

-No, esperá, Regina, no quise decir eso, creo – La morena le envió una mirada amenazante – Me entendiste mal, vení – Se incorporó y dejó un lugar donde la alcaldesa tomó asiento.

-¿Y bien?

-Nos gustas tanto que no podemos controlarnos. Ni Swancito ni yo – Sonrió contagiada por la sonrisa de la reina – Despertás todos mis sentidos, Regina. Ahora mismo tengo… -Tomó aire, perdida en los ojos de la mujer frente a ella - Tantas ganas de besarte y desnudarte.

La morena se estremeció tras las palabras de la rubia. Sus manos se acercaron y empezaron a rozarse los dedos, dejando suaves caricias.

-Pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez, o segunda vez – Aclaró divertida – Sea de esta forma. Me niego a dejarme vencer por mis hormonar y que tengamos algo sólo para calmarlas.

Regina rio, sorprendiendo a Emma.

-Querida, ¿De verdad crees que sólo lo haría para calmar tus hormonas? – Su ceja levantada – Te voy a contar un secreto – Se acercó hasta sentir sus labios rozar la oreja de la rubia – Nunca estuve tan mojada como ahora.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el gemido ahogado que salió de la garganta de Emma. Sorprendida y extasiada ante la revelación de la reina.

-Justo lo que necesitaba para calmar a Swancito, saber que estás igual – Susurró con la voz quebrada.

Regina volvió a reír.

-Emma, somos adultas y responsables de nuestros actos ¿Te arrepentís de lo que pasó ayer? – Preguntó dejando entrever un poco de miedo.

-Por supuesto que no, no es eso, es sólo que quiero que sea, no sé, especial. Me parece que te mereces ese trato.

El corazón de la morena se enterneció tanto que tuvo miedo de que se estuviese convirtiendo en pura azúcar.

-Cariño, ya el sólo hecho de que lo pienses es suficiente – Le beso la mejilla – Me gusta lo especial y me gusta lo duro, no soy una princesita que necesita que la cuiden, soy una reina adulta que quiere que la traten como tal – Le guiñó un ojo, dejando sin respiración a Emma.

-Está bien – Atinó a decir la rubia.

Regina soltó una carcajada ante la cara que tenía Emma. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera tan… Estructurada para algunas cosas. Volvió a sentirse enternecida.

-¿Demasiada Reina Malvada para la suave Princesa Emma? – Se burló, haciendo reaccionar a la rubia.

-No tiente su suerte, Alteza.

-Me encanta tentar mi suerte – Ronroneó Regina, mirándole los labios.

Sus cabezas se fueron acercando atraídas como por un imán. Las respiraciones de ambas acelerándose ante la llegada del tan esperado beso. La morena entreabrió sus labios y cerró los ojos, esperando que Emma diese el último paso para acortar las distancias.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que desea, Mi Reina, porque podría convertirse en realidad – La rubia susurró rozando sus labios contra los de Regina al hablar. Sintiéndose desmayar ante el contacto de sus bocas. Se levantó antes de dejar que el beso empezara y se marchó del gimnasio, divertida al haber dejado plantada a la morena por segunda vez en el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola de nuevo :D Fue difícil escribir este capítulo imaginándome a las dos completamente excitadas con la otra. Alguien más aparte de Emma, Swancito y yo está obsesionada con Regina? No entiendo cómo puede ser tan sexy y hermosa! Gracias por los comentarios, me gusta que terminen de leer sintiendo mucho mucho fuego jajaj. Nos leemos pronto ^^


	7. Película

Después de una larga ducha bajó y preparó una ensalada para los tres y un poco de carne para su hijo y para ella. Henry y Regina estaban en el piso superior duchándose, por lo que había podido escuchar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Alegre como estaba por el juego que se traían con Regina, decidió innovar y almorzar en la mesa que había en una parte del patio, cubierta del sol por unos árboles. Acondicionó la mesa y preparó todo para cuando su familia bajó, sorprendiéndolos.

-Qué buena idea mamá, me gusta comer acá – Su hijo estaba emocionado.

-Me alegro, chico, a mí también me gusta, me recuerda a mis épocas de viaje.

-¿Viajaste mucho? – Cuestionó el menor, Regina repentinamente interesada en la conversación.

-Bastante, tenía como cinco años más que vos y me había escapado de la que fue mi última familia adoptiva. No sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir, así que compré un pasaje con la poca plata que tenía y me pasé un año entero viajando de acá para allá, conociendo otros lugares, otras costumbres… - Parecía sumida en sus recuerdos – Fue duro pero me sirvió para encontrarme a mí misma.

Regina se sorprendía una vez más de la caja de sorpresas que era la vida de Emma.

-Nosotros no salimos nunca de Storybrooke – Habló la morena.

-¿En serio? – Se sorprendió – Bueno, podríamos hacerlo en las próximas vacaciones familiares.

-¡Sii! – Exclamó feliz Henry, contagiando a sus madres.

Los tres se sentían felices y al fin en familia. El resto de la comida fue ameno, con Henry contando todo sobre su nuevo amigo. Las dos mayores lo escuchaban atentas y se dedicaban miradas de amor y deseo a partes iguales. Ya en la sobremesa, el día se nubló y todo parecía indicar que iban a tener una típica lluvia de verano. Apresurados, recogieron la mesa y se fueron dentro de la casa.

-Yo quería ir al lago, con esta lluvia no vamos a poder – Habló Henry mirando las gotas que ya empezaban a caer.

-Mañana podemos ir, cariño – Se escuchó la voz lejana de Regina.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?

-¿Qué tenés ganas de hacer, chico?

-¿Play? ¿Peli? – Se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor vemos una película así tu madre no se aburre, ¿Qué te parece?

-Tranquilos, jueguen un rato con la maquina esa y más tarde vemos algo todos juntos – Cedió la morena, que sabía lo aburrido que podía llegar a ser para un niño pasar el día encerrado

-¡Si! Gracias mami – Se acercó y la abrazó, derritiendo el corazón de la alcaldesa.

-¿Y vos qué vas a hacer? – La voz angustiosa de Emma llegó a sus oídos, en sus ojos se veía que no quería perderla de vista para nada.

-Pensaba revisar el correo y trabajar un poco en el despacho, pero supongo que puedo hacerlo acá junto a ustedes – Le sonrió y los ojos de la rubia volvieron a iluminarse.

 _Emma Swan sos irritantemente adorable_ , pensó Regina, yendo a buscar su notebook.

La sheriff dejó que su hijo eligiera el juego y otra vez les tocó matar zombies.

-No sé qué fanatismo tenés con los zombies, cariño, pero te aseguro que en la vida real no es nada divertido una ciudad plagada de ellos – Regina había vuelto y se acomodó en el sillón de una pieza, Emma compartía el sillón con su hijo frente al televisor.

-¿Mataste zombies? – Exclamó Henry asombrado pero sin atreverse a quitar los ojos de la pantalla. La rubia sí lo hizo y fue golpeada en su costado por el chico – ¡Ma no te distraigas o le digo a mamá que se vaya a otro lado! – Amenazó, haciendo sonreír a la morena.

-Digno hijo de la realeza, ¿Eh? – Bromeó la rubia, dedicándole una divertida sonrisa a Regina.

 _Dios mío, si antes era una adolescente hormonada ahora soy una adolescente hormonada y enamorada_ , pensó Emma.

-Hágale caso al príncipe Henry, Miss Swan, no es recomendable enfrentarse con un Mills y menos aún con un Mills Swan.

La sonrisa de Emma se ensanchó al escuchar sus apellidos juntos.

-¿Suenan bien, no? Aunque me gusta más Swan Mills – La rubia intentaba como podía matar zombies mientras toda su atención estaba puesta en la morena.

-Claro que sí, señorita egocéntrica – Se burló la morena.

-¿Eso quiere decir que van a darme un hermanito o hermanita? – Interrumpió Henry, dedicándoles una breve mirada en conjunto con una sonrisa.

Emma se temió lo peor, sabiendo el poder que tenía su hijo sobre su otra madre y lo difícil que le era decirle que no. Decidió tomar ella las riendas antes de terminar con cinco hijos rondando por el living.

-Eso sólo quiere decir que nuestros apellidos suenan bien juntos, chico, no veas cosas donde no las hay – Su voz suave pero firme.

-¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo, señorita Swan? – Cuestionó medio ofendida medio divertida.

La rubia le envió una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Lo podemos discutir en privado, señorita Mills?

-Ya casi la convencemos, mami – Habló Henry de nuevo, sonriéndole a Regina y sorprendiendo a Emma.

-Esperen, esperen – Pausó el juego, el chico lo reanudó pero ella volvió a pausarlo y le sacó el joystick, oyendo los quejidos de su parte – Silencio – Lo miró - ¿Esto es algún tipo de plan familiar?

Madre e hijo compartieron una mirada y sonrieron, Regina tomó la palabra.

-Son sólo unos comentarios, querida, no vea cosas donde no las hay – Usó sus propias palabras en su contra.

Emma no les creyó, sin embargo ambos tenían en sus rostros expresiones de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Resignada sabiendo que no conseguiría nada de ellos, le devolvió el joystick a su hijo y siguieron jugando.

 _Un hijo. Un hijo de Regina y mío, todo rizos oscuros y ojos verdes. ¡Qué hermosura!_ Pensaba Emma, desconectando de la realidad. _Regina embarazada debe ser preciosa, y caprichosa, claro, seguro me haría levantarme en plena madrugada para buscar las manzanas más rojas de todos los manzanos_. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se había instaurado en su rostro, llamando la atención de la morena que la observaba de reojo mientras tecleaba en su computadora _. ¿Y sus pechos? Por dios, si ya me parecen irresistibles ahora, no sé cómo podría contenerme cuando empiecen a crecerle y a dolerle, aunque claro, no tendría que contenerme y podría calmarle el dolor a base de besos ¿No?_ Sintió un ligero tirón en su miembro _¿Será verdad que las embarazadas tienen más energía sexual? No me molestaría convertirme en su juguete sexual, no me molestaría para nada_ Sus ojos se desviaron de la pantalla y se encontraron con los de la morena, que se sorprendió al ver el fuego que habitaba en los ojos verde.

El ruido de su móvil hizo romper la mirada que ambas estaban sosteniendo. Aprovechó que su luchador cibernético murió a manos de un zombie y sin reanudar su parte del juego tomó el aparato. Un mensaje nuevo. El ícono de whatsapp titilaba en la pantalla. Lo abrió y se sorprendió, el mensaje era de Regina. Levantó sus ojos para interrogarla pero la morena se había vuelto a concentrar en su computadora. Intrigada, abrió la conversación.

 _¿En qué piensa, Señorita Swan? ¿Qué la hace sonreír de esa manera?_

Sonrió ante el mensaje y tecleó rápido.

 _En usted, Miss Mills._

 _Siempre pienso en usted._

Se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla, Regina no tenía su móvil cerca pero leía que estaba escribiendo y la oía teclear. Supuso que tendría la aplicación en la notebook.

 _Me halaga, Señorita Swan. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Estaba teniendo pensamientos pervertidos? Vi su oscurecida mirada._

Emma sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. No podía enfrentarse a la mirada de la alcaldesa en ese momento o no dudaría en tomarla en brazos y llevarla al cuarto.

 _La imaginaba embarazada y se veía hermosa. Y caprichosa. ¿Me haría salir de madrugada a buscar sus antojos?_

La respuesta llegó a los segundos.

 _Mi antojo sería usted._

Sonrió, pero el siguiente mensaje le cortó la respiración.

 _Mi antojo ES usted._

Tragó fuerte, volviendo a sentir el tirón en su miembro.

 _Sus deseos son órdenes, MI reina._

Tecleó y esperó.

 _¿Ya marcando territorio, Miss Swan? No la hacía posesiva._

 _Sin embargo esta mañana me dejó con mis deseos a medias, no crea que lo olvidé._

No la miró pero sintió sus ojos sobre ella y supuso que era una mirada que gritaba venganza.

 _No esperaba que lo olvidara. Swancito se está despertando y no me parece lugar al lado de nuestro hijo._

Puso en aviso a la morena.

 _¿Así que me imaginaba embarazada?_

Cambió de tema rápidamente Regina.

 _Lo hacía._

Tecleó y dudó pero finalmente se decidió por preguntar.

 _¿Te gustaría tener un hijo… conmigo?_

Se sintió nerviosa mientras esperaba la respuesta.

 _¿Me lo estás proponiendo?_

Emma sonrió.

 _Sólo preguntando, me da curiosidad que no te veas horrorizada ante ese hecho._

Regina respondió:

 _Sí, me gustaría. Ya tengo un hijo suyo y lo amo con toda mi alma. Un hijo de las dos… Sería algo precioso. Pero aún es pronto para hablar de eso ¿No? ¡Ni siquiera nos besamos!_

Emma rio y levantó su mirada, compartiendo la sonrisa con la morena. Contestó.

 _Vamos al revés en esta relación. Primero tuvimos un hijo, después las peleas y por último nos enamoramos._

Luego de enviarlo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. La respuesta tardó algunos segundos más y volvió a sentirse nerviosa.

 _¿Nos enamoramos?_

La morena la acorralaba. Emma no sabía qué responder, no quería quedar tan expuesta o asustar a Regina. Tampoco es que supiera si estaba enamorada de la alcaldesa, todo era muy reciente y aún lo estaba asumiendo. La vibración en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _La cara de pánico que se te puso es digna de ver. Sólo estaba molestándote, querida._

Emma bufó, Henry la miró.

-Mamá ¿Vas a volver a jugar o qué?

-Si chico, ya termino – Tecleó rápido su último mensaje y lo dejó en la mesa donde estaba antes.

Por el rabillo de su ojo observó la cara de sorpresa de la morena y se sintió internamente orgullosa. El mensaje que Regina no paraba de leer decía:

 _Podría estar enamorándome de vos._

Jugaron un rato más, hasta que Regina apagó su computadora y decidió cocinar algo para merendar viendo una película. Emma la observó perderse tras la puerta y tuvo que contener las ganas de correr hacia ella. Fuera la lluvia sonaba más fuerte, incluso había refrescado sin embargo en el interior de la casa estaba tan cálido que se podía andar en camiseta. Cuando la morena volvió, Emma sintió que el lugar se iluminaba nuevamente con su presencia.

-¿Qué veremos hoy? – Henry ya había apagado la play y guardado los joystick.

-No sé, chico ¿Qué te gustaría ver, Regina? – Cuestionó, aprovechando que su hijo se había levantado para dejarle lugar a la morena junto a ella.

Al instante la sintió tomar lugar a su lado y se estremeció. El suave perfume de Regina inundó todo su espacio, haciéndola cerrar brevemente los ojos para poder perderse en él. No podía ignorar lo bien que se sentía tenerla prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo, sus piernas y brazos rozándose.

Regina tomó el control y se conectó a Netflix.

-Veamos qué hay.

Henry quiso volver a sentarse pero encontró que tenía poco espacio y decidió ocupar el sillón del costado, sólo para él. Regina se decidió por "Lucy" y rápidamente se metieron en la trama.

A la media hora, Emma sintió como la morena intentaba acomodarse mejor sin mucho éxito ya que seguía moviéndose. Decidió pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros, en una invitación silenciosa para que apoyara su cabeza contra ella. Al instante, la sintió pegarse aún más a su cuerpo, incluso rodeando su cuerpo con el brazo, dejándolo descansar en su vientre. Sonrientes, volvieron a meterse en la película. Más tarde, otro movimiento por parte de Regina volvía a desconcentrarla, esta vez era una suave caricia que la empezó a poner nerviosa cuando sintió el brazo de la morena descender de su vientre hasta apoyarse en sus piernas. O mejor dicho, encima de su entrepierna. La rubia giró su cabeza intentando ver los ojos de la alcaldesa, sin embargo ésta parecía ajena a las reacciones que estaba provocando en la sheriff y tenía sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Emma respiró lentamente e intentó volver a concentrarse en la película, que ya tan lejana le parecía. Los dedos de Regina ahora jugaban con el elástico de su bóxer, arañando con suavidad la piel debajo ellos. La mano de la rubia cubrió la de la otra mujer, intentando que frenara sus acciones. Suspiró aliviada cuando sintió que la morena dejaba de moverse, sin embargo el descanso duró poco: Regina recuperó la libertad de su mano y redobló la apuesta, empezando a acariciar a lo largo de la cintura del jogging, despertando por completo a Swancito que se endurecía bajo los traviesos dedos.

Emma se removió incómoda, era inútil seguir prestando atención a la película, ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y tampoco es que pudiera pensar con claridad. Sin darse cuenta, elevó su pelvis para generar más presión contra los dedos de la morena, que ahora parecían más escurridizos y esquivaban el naciente bulto.

-Emma, estoy incómoda y me duele un poco el cuello ¿Te molesta si nos acostamos a lo largo del sillón? – Las palabras de Regina tomaron por sorpresa a la rubia, que asintió robóticamente mirándola a través de la oscuridad. Henry parecía el único que a esta altura prestaba atención a la película. La morena se levantó y volvió con una manta, Emma ya estaba acostada de lado y tuvo que contener un gemido cuando sintió a Regina acoplarse a su cuerpo. La manta las cubrió al completo y la rubia se permitió que su mano viajara hasta el vientre de la otra mujer, acercándola aún más. Swancito creció al sentir la cola de Regina pegarse a él. El calor que invadió y recorrió el cuerpo de Emma hizo que clavara sus uñas en la piel de la morena. Estaba segura de que sentía sus pezones clavarse en su espalda. Todo su cuerpo estaba endurecido y Regina parecía disfrutar con aquello.

Los siguientes minutos fueron en completa quietud. La morena parecía sólo disfrutar de la película y estar cómoda con la nueva posición lo que hizo a Emma volver a sentirse como una pervertida. Suspiró frustrada, ya no podía hacer nada, su erección estaba ahí y seguiría por un rato largo.

-Tengo sueño, mamá, voy a dormir una siesta – Habló Henry levantándose.

-Bueno, cariño, te despierto para cenar – Le respondió con dulzura Regina.

Emma temió quedarse a solas con la morena.

-Qué inquieto está Swancito – Susurró.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la desfachatez de la mujer y se pegó más a su cuerpo, hablándole directamente en su oído.

-Su majestad se tomó bastante trabajo para despertarlo, ¿No te parece?

La risita de Regina vibró bajó sus labios y la rubia no pudo evitar dejarle un suave beso en la piel descubierta de su cuello, estremeciéndola.

-Es mi venganza, querida. Me gusta eso – Se estiró para dejarle más lugar, dándole a entender que quería más besos.

Emma no se hizo rogar y volvió a acariciar la zona con sus labios, atreviéndose a más al dejar deslizar su lengua por la sensible piel. Subió con lentitud hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja de Regina y lo tomó entre sus dientes, escuchando el débil jadeo en respuesta.

-Sos cruel, muy cruel – Gimió.

Emma sonrió lamiendo con la punta de su lengua el contorno de la oreja de Regina.

La morena quiso darse vuelta, sin embargo la mano firme en su cadera se lo impidió. Sintió como Emma empezaba a frotarse contra su cola, el miembro completamente endurecido contra su piel estaba haciendo que se mojara a grandes velocidades. Las respiraciones de ambas se fueron acelerando, la rubia empezaba a dejarse llevar por la pasión, mordiendo cuanta piel tuviera delante: el cuello, el hombro, aquella marcada mandíbula que tanto le gustaba. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con las voces de la película, Regina seguía queriendo darse vuelta, sin embargo la rubia no aflojaba su agarre.

-¿No le gustaba duro, Miss Mills? – Gimió en su oído, enviando una ola de calor al clítoris de Regina.

Para la morena pareció ser suficiente, porque juntó toda su fuerza y logró darse vuelta, quedando de espalda en el sillón y llevando a Emma arriba suyo. Sus miradas se encontraron, ardientes. Gimieron al sentir sus sexos entrar en contacto. El duro miembro de Emma hacía la presión exacta en el clítoris hinchado de Regina.

-Me gusta duro – Ronroneó la morena, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de la otra mujer y acercando despacio sus rostros.

Emma sentía que todo su sistema iba a colapsar, Regina despertaba cada uno de sus sentidos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Sentir su miembro presionarse contra la intimidad de ella la estaba volviendo loca. Sus ojos bajaron a los labios rosados que se entreabrían esperando los suyos y los ojos, entregándose por completo a los sentimientos.

A pesar de la creciente excitación, el beso empezó suave, dos pares de labios tocándose, descubriéndose. Se saboreaban, sus lenguas jugando entre ellas, apenas deslizándose por el otro labio o encontrándose en la boca de alguna para estremecerlas. Besar nunca había sido tan placentero antes. La suavidad que acompañaba el beso las transportaba, las manos de Emma recorrían los costados del cuerpo de la morena, mientras por su parte dejaba tiernas caricias en el cuello y rostro de la rubia.

Regina juguetona le mordió el labio inferior y lo estiró, abriendo sus ojos en el camino para encontrarse con unos verdes mirándola de vuelta.

-Hola – Sonrió Emma, aún con su respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas.

-Hols Miss Swan – Susurró Regina, robándole un rápido beso que la rubia intentó alargar.

-Besarte se podría convertir en mi máxima afición – Confesó.

-Creo que ya se convirtió en la mía – Respondió sobre sus labios y volvieron a perderse en un lento y sensual beso.

Emma cedió ante sus ganas y empezó un leve movimiento con su cadera, siendo seguida al instante por la morena, que se acopló a la perfección.

Regina gimió mientras le recorría el cuello a la rubia con sus dientes, mordiendo y chupando la piel bajo ella. Las manos de Emma se agarraban con fuerza de su cintura y la llevaban y traían contra su cuerpo, algunos golpes más suaves y otros más fuertes, haciéndolas gemir más fuerte a ambas.

-Querida – Su voz grave y quebrada por el deseo – Hacés eso tan bien – Le rasguñó la espalda, sintiendo como Emma se apretaba más contra ella, aumentando su humedad, acariciando su clítoris con su dureza – Me encanta, Miss Swan, no pare.

La rubia ahogó un gemido contra el otro cuello, sintiendo que iba a acabar en cualquier momento, Regina hablándole así estaba provocando estragos en su cuerpo.

-Quiero sentirla, Mills – Le susurró provocativa en su oído – Quiero sentirla alrededor mío, quiero llenarla y que me diga que es mía – Mordió con fuerza su lóbulo, haciendo que Regina se retorciera bajó su cuerpo, buscando más fricción.

Ambas estaban extasiadas, el movimiento de sus pelvis era cada vez más fuerte y rápido, las uñas se clavaban en el cuerpo de la otra, los gemidos se ahogaban en la piel cercana.

-Creo…creo que voy a acabar – Ronroneó como pudo Regina, sorprendida ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Todo su cuerpo ardía, se sentía mojada y desesperada por sentir a Emma dentro suyo, quería decirle las cosas más sucias que se le ocurrieran y que se corriera encima suyo.

-Cariño, yo me estoy conteniendo sólo por vos – Le susurró ahogada – Acabá conmigo – Su voz suave y en conjunto con un movimiento más lento de su pelvis enloquecieron a la morena. Emma no creía poder aguantar mucho más pero estaba decidida a que lo hicieran juntas. Se apoyó en sus dos brazos e intentó que su pene hiciera círculos lentos sobre el clítoris de Regina., provocando en ambas un espiral de electricidad. Empezaron a sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba, como una ola cuando va creciendo, formándose para estrellarse con toda su fuerza contra la marea baja. Sentían ese calor tan particular y como lentamente las iba llenando, desde la cabeza a los pies, esa energía las traspasaba y las transportaba lejos de ahí, dónde sólo eran dos personas convirtiéndose en una. Ambas seguían moviéndose con una lentitud dolorosamente placentera, por lo que el orgasmo se hacía largo e intenso. Con esfuerzo mantuvieron su mirada la una en los ojos de la otra, sintiendo el amor que las conectaba. En un último gemido de placer, se vencieron sobre sus cuerpos, completamente entregadas y sintiendo los últimos coletazos de aquel orgasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow wow wow, esto fue complicado hasta para mi, que es imposible que no las tenga a ellas recreando cada imagen que sale de mis dedos. ¿Qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son geniales y me divertí tanto leyéndolos que quiero responderlos:

yara sosa: La maldad encarnada? No es un poco mucho? Jajaja me encantó tu comentario :D Intenté subir rápido para ver si lograba no ser tan mala ;)

Pao: Yo tampoco lo sé, pero mirá, ya no se aguantaron más :D

LyzzSQ: Jajaja realmente espero que esta vez no estés leyendo en tu oficina, el capítulo se puede disfrutar más en privado, creo. Pero me gusta eso de quemarse ;)

Lali: A Emma le debe haber costado alejarse, pero se merecía ser Regina la que se quedara con las ganas alguna vez, no? Aunque sólo fue hasta hoy!

Alex: Jajaj gracias! Yo también siento a veces que son cortos, este creo que es un poco más largo. Quizás puedo esperar más en actualizar y hacerles capítulos un poco más largos.

Guest: La crueldad extrema? Jajaj, por suerte ya lo solucioné aunque quizás ahora el fuego esté un poco más encendido que antes.. No?

MB14: Jajajaja para que veas que no me hicieron nada y que no soy tan mala, acá lo que todos queríamos :D Qué te pareció? ;)

Guest: Jajaj por dios, maltrato psicológico? Eso es fuerte! jajaja. ¿Qué hay para decir ahora?

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	8. Visita sorpresa

La rubia cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre el hombro de la morena, ambas tratando de recuperar la respiración después del intenso momento. Emma se sentía ligeramente mortificada por haber aguantado tan poco y pensó que tendría que mejorar eso para Regina, porque ahora que había probado sus labios, nada ni nadie iba a detenerla en sus intenciones.

-¿Te estoy aplastando?

-¿Mm?

Emma se incorporó sobre sus brazos para observar el rostro relajado de la alcaldesa.

-Que si te estoy aplastando – Le repitió sonriente.

-Oh, no, para nada – Le devolvió la sonrisa, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Me siento pegajosa – Una mueca acompañó su confesión – No es muy agradable tener un pene en estos momentos.

La risa de la morena llenó la sala y Emma se sintió feliz de ser la que hiciera reír a Regina Mills.

-Ya lo creo, Miss Swan ¿Nos duchamos?

-¿Juntas? – Jugueteó con sus cejas.

-Tentador pero Henry podría despertarse.

Emma casi había maldecido a su hijo pero se recordó que Regina la dejaría sin sexo por lo próximos cincuenta años y se contentó con gruñir.

-Bueno, entonces… - Se levantó hasta quedar arrodillada entre las piernas de la morena.

-¿Si, Miss Swan? ¿Olvidó dónde queda el baño? –Se burló.

-¿Nunca te cansas de pelearme?

-Jamás – La sonrisa bailaba en sus labios cuando respondió.

-¿Ni aunque te haya dado el mejor orgasmo de tu vida?

-Oh, por favor, Miss Swan ¿No será mucho? – Inquirió entre risas y con su característica ceja alzada.

La rubia fingió ofenderse y al querer levantarse sintió como la mano de Regina le agarraba la muñeca y la tiraba encima suyo nuevamente.

-Siempre tan susceptible, Señorita Swan… - Susurro sobre sus labios y antes de permitirle responder, deslizó su lengua para lamerle el labio inferior y mordisquearlo despacio. Las manos volvieron a pasear por sus cuerpos y el calor ascendió rápidamente, igual que Swancito. Sus labios parecían conocerse de toda la vida a juzgar por la danza fluida que estaban marcando en esos momentos.

-Lamento interrumpir pero Swancito se está poniendo difícil – La rubia estaba acalorada y sintiendo los acostumbrados pinchazos en su miembro.

Como respuesta Regina tiró su pelvis hacia arriba, haciendo chocar su sexo contra el miembro duro de la rubia, enviando un montón de descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de la otra mujer y al suyo propio.

-Eso es tan de Reina Malvada… -Gruñó Emma sin poder resistirse a empezar nuevamente el suave vaivén de caderas.

-No sea niña, Miss Swan – Gimió en respuesta Regina, agarrando los brazos de la rubia para girar sus posiciones y dejarla debajo suyo. Se sentó a horcajadas, encima de la entrepierna de Emma y casi sintió desmayarse con el contacto tan directo en su sexo.

-¡Dios mío! – La voz de Emma sonó grave, quebrada y excitada, sus manos fueron enseguida a la cintura de la Reina, apretándola más fuerte contra sí al tiempo que alzaba su pelvis.

-Qué adorable Miss Swan, pero con decirme Regina es suficiente – Hubiese guiñado un ojo de esa forma en que sabía que volvía loca a la rubia… Si hubiese podido, pero sentirla de aquella forma estaba anulando su capacidad de raciocinio.

Emma volvió a gruñir, un poco por el comentario tan irritante de Regina y otro por la frustración de todavía estar llevando ropa encima.

-Vayamos a tu cuarto, por favor – Suplicó, clavando sus ojos en los oscuros de la alcaldesa.

Regina se mordió el labio, tentada y provocando a la rubia que le clavó las uñas en su piel, desconcentrándola ligeramente.

-Tenemos que hacer la cena y despertar a Henry, Miss Swan, me temo que sus deseos carnales deberán esperar.

-¿Mis deseos carnales? ¿Y los suyos? – Levantó su ceja, ofendida y divertida en partes iguales.

-¿Qué insinúa? Soy una reina, no tengo ese tipo de problemas – Sonrió con suficiencia.

La verde mirada de Emma se transformó en una ligeramente más oscura.

-Así que… ¿No tiene esos problemas, eh?

Tomando desprevenida a la morena, se enderezó y quedó sentada con Regina abrazándole la cintura con sus piernas. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la morena, llevándolas hacia delante para tomar sus pechos por debajo del sujetador. Los gemidos de ambas no se hicieron esperar. Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Emma aprovechó para besar, lamer y morderle el cuello. Las manos acariciaban los pechos que a la rubia se le hacían perfectos y con lentitud empezó a pellizcar y jugar con los pezones de la morena, arrancándole gemidos más profundos, acompasados con los movimientos de sus pelvis. La rubia sentía como la otra le clavaba las uñas en su cuello y hombro, rasguñándola o tirándole del pelo según la desesperación que sintiera. Cuando la situación estaba a punto de descontrolarse por completo se alejó del cuello y del cuerpo de Regina, sentándola a un costado en el sillón y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, poniendo distancia porque no creía que su determinación fuese tan grande como para no caer bajo la oscura mirada de la mujer.

-Me alegra saber que no tiene problemas con los deseos carnales, Su Alteza, por mi parte pienso darme una larga ducha de agua fría – Le guiñó un ojo a una sorprendida y acalorada Regina y se dirigió escaleras arriba, no sin antes escuchar el gruñido de la morena.

-Oh, Miss Swan, esta me la va a pagar. ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

Emma largó una carcajada, había valido la pena haberse quedado tan caliente sólo por observar a Regina tan sorprendida.

La ducha no fue tan larga como había presumido, para ser sinceros no quería pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de la morena, no ahora que era legal besarla, acariciarla y excitarla.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por esto sin saberlo?_ Se preguntó, mientras terminaba de subirse el bóxer. A punto de pasar sus piernas por el jogging decidió que podía torturar un poco más a la alcaldesa y tras observar su imagen bajó tal como estaba.

Evidentemente a Regina no le gustaba perder, porque cuando Emma llegó a la cocina se la encontró de espaldas a ella con un camisón de seda negro y su cabello aún húmedo.

 _¿Cómo demonios lo hace? Le queda tan sexy que podría acabar sólo mirándola_ , se llevó las manos a la cara, exasperada. _¡Pero si parece salida de una revista! Por dios, Regina Mills sos mi perdición_. Se acercó y rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la morena, sobresaltándola.

-Perdón, no quise asustarte – Le susurró al oído, dejando un suave beso en su desnudo hombro.

-No pasa nada – Se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y se permitieron robarse unos cuantos besos – Hay que despertar a Henry, ¿Te ocupas de poner la mesa?

-Por supuesto – Le sonrió y se hizo a un costado para que pudiera salir, sintiéndose repentinamente observada por la morena que recién se había dado cuenta de la falta de ropa en su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso es exhibicionista, Miss Swan?

 _Su ceja alzada, su cicatriz del labio ¡Todo en ella grita sexy! Pensó Emma._

-Podría preguntarle lo mismo, Alcaldesa ¿Planea matarme presentándose así? – La devoró con la mirada, de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar.

-Quizás… - Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina contoneándose un poco más de lo necesario.

Henry apenas había abierto los ojos para engullir la comida, así que siguieron enviándose miradas cargadas de deseo y teniendo alguna banal conversación entre ellas. Emma había subido a acostar a su hijo cuando casi se atraganta por quedarse dormido masticando y ahora volvía a encontrarse frente a Regina, ligeramente nerviosa.

-Emma, me siento bastante cansada, fue un día intenso – Le sonrió, tomándole la mano y jugueteando con sus dedos - ¿Está bien si dormimos?

-Sí, la verdad es que yo también estoy muerta – Ahogó un bostezo, sintiéndose realmente cansada ahora que lo pensaba.

Una duda cruzó sus ojos y la morena fue consciente de ello.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo, bueno, me preguntaba si, quizás, tal vez…

-Sí, Emma, podemos dormir juntas pero tenés que irte por la mañana, aún me parece pronto para que Henry nos encuentre así.

Emma se sintió inmensamente feliz y le robó un beso a la alcaldesa, que rio al ver lo fácil que era contentar a la sheriff.

-Por supuesto, deberíamos hablar con él antes o saber qué demonios está pasando acá.

-El vocabulario, Miss Swan – La cortó Regina. divertida.

Emma le sacó la lengua y subió obedientemente detrás de la morena, siguiendo sus pasos hasta su habitación. Nunca había entrado y le pareció muy adecuada: azul y beige en las paredes, una enorme cama en el centro, una cómoda y poco más. Elegante como su dueña.

Se metieron bajo las sabanas como si hubieran hecho eso cada día de sus vidas, de hecho ni siquiera se habían cuestionado acerca de qué lado elegiría cada una, Regina tomó el derecho y Emma el izquierdo, por supuesto. La morena apagó la luz de su mesa y buscó el cuerpo de la rubia, aferrándose a su cintura, sintiendo como era abrazada al instante.

-Se siente bien ¿No? Correcto, natural, no sé – Emma hablaba dejando suaves caricias en el cuello de la Reina.

-Sí – Susurro Regina contra su hombro – Como si hubiéramos nacido para esto.

-Sí, eso mismo – Dejó un beso en su cabello.

Emma quería decirle muchas cosas pero no se animaba, no aún. Se conformó con estrechar el abrazo y desearle buenas noches.

-¿Miss Swan? – Habló de nuevo Regina tras unos minutos.

-¿Sí?

-No puede ni siquiera hacerse una idea de lo sexy que se ve con esos bóxer – Confesó, sintiendo el pecho de la rubia agitarse cuando rio.

-Oh, querida alcaldesa, usted sí que no tiene idea de lo endemoniadamente sexy que se ve… Siempre.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para Regina, que se despertó de pura casualidad y escuchó a su hijo caminar hacia su habitación. Sonrió adormecida hasta que tomó conciencia de que el cuerpo que estaba rodeándola no era otro que el de Emma Swan. Abrió los ojos de golpe, Henry tomando el picaporte y girándolo. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar, tiró a la rubia de la cama justo a tiempo para cuando su hijo asomó su cabeza en la habitación.

-¿Mami?

Emma abrió sus ojos sobresaltada por el fuerte golpe que se había dado, no entendía dónde estaba y menos qué hacía en el piso.

-Buen día cariño.

Escuchó la suave voz de la alcaldesa y lentamente las piezas se acomodaron. Gruñó mentalmente. ¿Había vuelto a la adolescencia que la echaban de la cama a patadas? Se ocultó debajo para que Henry no la viera y espero pacientemente hasta que salieron de la habitación. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a encontrarse cuando bajara, quizás habría decidido quedarse entre las sabanas todo el día.

El aroma a café y tostadas la llevaba directamente a la cocina, donde escuchaba las dos voces de siempre y una tercera que no acertaba a ponerle cara. ¿Había sonado el timbre? ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano y en aquel remoto lugar? Se encogió de hombros, estaba a pocos metros de descubrirlo, sin embargo toda la tranquilidad desapareció de su rostro cuando se asomó a la cocina y se chocó con la imagen de una sonriente Regina entre los brazos de otra mujer.

 _¿Quién demonios sos y qué haces con Mi Reina?_ Ladró su mente, su cara se había transformado automáticamente. No había ni rastro de la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro.

-Buen día ma, tenemos visitas – Le habló su hijo, que parecía que era el único que había notado su presencia.

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacia la entrada de la cocina y descubrieron a la rubia con cara de muy pocos amigos. Contados amigos. Ningún amigo. Regina quiso separarse de los brazos que la rodeaban, pero estos sólo se estrecharon aún más, enviando una invisible patada en el estómago para Emma, que tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle a la yugular a aquella mujer.

-Emma, te presento a Maléfica – Habló Regina, logrando finalmente deshacerse del abrazo y recuperar su espacio personal, para satisfacción de la sheriff – Maléfica, ella es Emma, la otra madre de Henry.

 _¿LA OTRA MADRE DE HENRY? ¿EN SERIO REGINA?_ Gritó la mente de la rubia, que seguía quieta en su sitio y sin mover ni una facción de su rostro. Sus ojos aniquilando a la amiga de su compañera. _Me cago en todo, ahora soy la otra madre de Henry ¿No? Ahora que viene tu amiguita a reconquistarte soy ¡Nada más ni nada menos que LA OTRA MADRE DE HENRY!_

-¿Miss Swan? – Llamó Regina, que tenía una expresión de desconcierto total.

-Buenos días, querida – Le habló Maléfica – Por lo que escuché de vos creí que ibas a ser un poco más simpática – Levantó una de sus cejas.

-¡Maléfica! – Se alteró Regina, mirando mal a su amiga y empezando a preocuparse por la falta de palabras de la rubia.

-Lamento decepcionarla, no soy para nada simpática – Habló al fin – Al menos no con la gente que no me interesa.

-¡Emma! – Volvió a alterarse Regina. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

Maléfica rio por la contestación de la rubia y se giró hacia su amiga.

-Me gusta, tiene carácter – Le guiñó un ojo que revolvió las tripas de Emma.

-Puedo escucharte – Su voz era fría, casi como la mejor imitación de la Reina Malvada.

La mujer se acercó hasta quedar frente a la rubia, eran de la misma altura pero a Emma le pareció que la otra era más imponente. _Más perversa, más misteriosa, más hermosa. Regina se olvidará de mí en un segundo. ¿Justo ahora tenías que aparecer?_

-Relajate, querida, no voy a robarte nada – Susurró sólo para que ella pudiera escucharla, clavando sus ojos en los suyos – Salvo que ella quiera, claro – Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó nuevamente, dejando a la rubia con tanta bronca dentro de su cuerpo que sólo atinó a irse de la cocina y de la casa, pegando un sonoro portazo.

Emma no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo pero a juzgar por su estado físico diría que el suficiente como para llegar a agotarse. Y ella nunca se cansaba. Se dobló en dos y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante y empezando a llorar de un instante al otro. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado ahí dentro? Ella nunca reaccionaba así, jamás en sus treinta y dos años de vida había tenido tal ataque de… Celos. Se dejó caer en el césped, derrotada. Regina iba a matarla, estaba segura de eso. Prácticamente se había comportado como una autentica loca delante de su amiga, amante o lo que fuera. Suspiró, secándose las lágrimas con bronca. Ella se había despertado en la cama de Regina, ella la había besado y a ella Regina le había confesado que la hacía feliz. ¿Cuál había sido su maldito problema para reaccionar de esa manera? No se consideraba una persona insegura ni posesiva. Y a parte, la morena podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Apoyó su espalda en el suelo y se permitió tranquilizarse. Por nada del mundo volvería a aquella casa enojada o con rastros de haber llorado, ya bastante humillante era toda la situación.

Su panza gruñó y le recordó que no había ingerido nada. Mala idea decidir alejarse corriendo de la casa y gastar así las pocas energías que tenía. Decidió volver lentamente, disfrutando de aquel camino que antes no había transitado. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de flores silvestres que había, de todos los colores, ahora que no estaba cegada por la ira podía apreciar la belleza que tenía a su alrededor y deseó poder estar en compañía de la morena. La próxima vez le diría de hacer ahí mismo el picnic, seguro a Henry le encantaba tener tantas plantes para clasificar. Sonrió al pensar en su familia y se sintió finalmente en calma. Nadie podía arrebatarle nada, pero por las dudas, ella no lo iba ni a permitir. No pensaba volver a crear una fisura por la que cualquier sabandija pudiera meterse. Escogió las flores que más bellas le parecían e improvisó un ramo para Regina, aunque se iba a morir de vergüenza cuando tuviera que dárselo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en el porche de la casa y antes de poder hacer nada, la puerta se abrió revelando a Regina y compañía que parecían salir dispuestos a disfrutar del día.

-¡Ma, volviste! ¿Dónde estabas? – Cuestionó Henry que se acercó a ella para abrazarla. La rubia lo envolvió entre sus brazos y aprovechó para despeinarlo cariñosamente.

-Salí a correr, chico – Se excusó, esquivando la ceja alzada de Maléfica. Regina ni siquiera la miraba.

-Henry ¿Te parece si nos adelantamos? – La mujer dio varios pasos para alejarse y dejarles intimidad a las otras dos, seguida del niño que se puso rápidamente a su lado.

La rubia se acercó, insegura. Regina tenía los brazos cruzados y se esforzaba por mirar a cualquier lado menos a ella.

-Lo siento.

Silencio.

-Te traje flores – Intentó.

Más silencio. Ni una mirada.

-Regina…

-No, Emma, ni lo intentes – La rubia se sorprendió, la voz de la morena sonaba quebrada, como si fuese a llorar de un momento a otro – Ni siquiera intentes excusarte porque no tenés excusa para comportarte así. ¿Quién te crees que sos? ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para hablarle así a la que es mi única amiga desde hace siglos? – La miró y Emma hubiese preferido que nunca esos ojos se hubiesen dirigido a su cara, no con tanto dolor en ellos.

-Perdón, ¿Está bien? Tuve celos. ¡Un camión entero de celos! Mi cabeza se nubló cuando entré y te vi feliz entre sus brazos – Su mirada se cristalizó e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no volver a llorar. Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de recomponerse – No es una excusa, sé que no tengo excusa, pero sentí miedo. Miedo a perderte, a perderlos.

La rubia tenía una expresión de derrota en toda la cara. En todo el cuerpo, sus brazos caían a sus costados, colgando. La mirada de Regina se suavizó, pero no descruzó sus brazos. Después de un eterno silencio, la rodeó a Emma en un apretado abrazo.

-No vuelvas a dejarme nunca más, ¿Escuchaste? – Le demandó Regina, apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Repetía – No pienso dejarte nunca más en la vida – Se alejó lo suficiente para poder decir aquello mirándola a los ojos.

Se sonrieron y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus bocas volvieron a tocarse. Nada más importó, todo el mundo quedaba al margen de aquel beso. Sólo ellas y ese amor que cada vez tomaba más de sus cuerpos y de sus almas, llenándolas al completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Decidí bajar un poco el fuego antes de quedarme sin lectores jajaj pero no se preocupen que no van a tardar mucho en volver al ruedo! Me encanta el personaje de Maléfica así que creo que vamos a divertirnos un poco con su presencia.. Por lo pronto ya sacó lágrimas de nuestra salvadora. Amo sus comentarios y que sientan tanto la historia, gracias por eso! Nos leemos :)


	9. Otro viaje inesperado

-¿Tengo que pedirle perdón? – Preguntó separándose brevemente de la Reina.

-Mm, lo voy a pensar.

-¡Regina! – Hizo un puchero.

Las risas de la morena no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

-Me dijo que te iba a conquistar – Le confesó la rubia que no se cruzaba de brazos sólo porque para hacerlo debería soltarla.

-Emma no hace ni dos minutos que nos reconciliamos ¿Estás segura de seguir por ese camino?

La rubia gruñó.

-Ok, perdón de nuevo, prometo comportarme.

-No prometa cosas que no puede cumplir, Miss Swan – Le dio un beso rápido - ¿Venís con nosotros al lago?

Emma asintió, nadie le iba a impedir estar cerca de su familia. Se puso el bañador en tiempo record y bajó para encontrarse con la mujer que estaba resquebrajando todas sus estructuras. Empezaron a caminar en silencio.

-Sólo te voy a pedir que te abras a ella y sobre todo, Emma, no entres en sus juegos ¿Si? Nosotras estamos juntas, no dudes de eso – Rompió el silencio – Le gusta provocar y molestar a la gente, pero es encantadora en verdad.

Emma contuvo un bufido. " _Encantadora, sí, claro_ ", pensó.

-Está bien, sólo por vos – Le apretó la mano que tenían entrelazada – No pensé que sería tan parecida a Jolie, es como su doble.

-¿A quién? – Cuestionó confundida.

-Jolie, ¿De verdad no la conoces? ¿Cómo demonios se mantuvieron alejados de toda realidad? – Negó con la cabeza, sorprendida – En fin, la actriz de Maléfica.

-Ah, sí, es cierto. ¿Curioso, no? Le podemos preguntar si tuvo algo que ver.

Regina observó a Emma que de repente se veía consternada, como si quisiera decir algo que no se atrevía.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué es esa cara?

-Estaba pensando… Yo de verdad me odio por pensar esto, quiero que quede claro – Le envió una mirada casi amenazadora. Luego tomó aire y lo largó – Ustedes juntas son la imagen más erótica que puedo imaginar – Confesó abochornada.

Regina rió y no pudo evitar frenar para besar a la rubia contra el árbol más cercano.

-Vaya, si hubiera sabido que iba a generar esto te lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Callate Swan – La morena arrastró a Emma tirando de su mano.

Llegaron al lago sonrientes, de lejos parecían dos quinceañeras enamoradas. Henry las observó divertido, no sabía quién le sorprendía más en esa actitud. Maléfica y él ya se habían metido al agua y jugaban pasándose la pelota.

-Tenemos niñera – Regina arqueó una de sus cejas, derritiendo a Emma.

-Pienso aprovecharme de eso – Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Ma y ma vengan!

-Chico, debe estar helada el agua, no tengo cal…- Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando al girar su cabeza descubrió a Regina desnudándose lentamente. Cada pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto la volvía loca.

-Swan, compórtese, hay público.

Emma salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que me excita que me hables así?

Regina sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Debo suponer que ya tiene calor suficiente para meterse al agua? – Habló orgullosa mientras se alejaba de la rubia que no perdió el tiempo para quitarse las zapatillas, la camiseta y lanzarse al agua salpicando a la Reina.

Sacó su cabeza del agua justo a tiempo para observar como Regina se introducía con la elegancia que la caracterizaba. Quiso acercarse a ella pero Maléfica se le adelantó, tomando de la mano a la morena para ir a reposar en unas piedras ligeramente hundidas en aquel lago.

-¿Ma jugamos? – Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que sí, chico.

Trató de recordar la voz de Regina diciéndole que nada tenía que temer y alejó sus ojos de las dos mujeres para concentrarse en pasar un buen momento con su hijo.

-¿Maléfica no te cae bien?

-Eh, no sé, no la conozco, ¿Por?

-Por como desapareciste hoy – Henry arqueó su ceja, digno hijo de Regina.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te dije, tenía que ir a ejercitarme.

-Ok, si me vas a mentir no te gastes en hablarme – Henry frenó el juego y parecía estar a punto de alejarse.

-Uff – Resopló – Vení acá, chico – Lo llamó y le dedicó una débil sonrisa cuando volvió a acercarse – No quiero mentirte pero tampoco puedo contarte ¿Podés entenderlo?

-¿Por qué no podés contarme?

-Porque es algo entre tu mamá y yo, y deberíamos decírtelo juntas.

El joven la miró interesado y al final plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien, pero quiero saber, no voy a olvidarme de esto – La apuntó con el dedo, tomando distancia para seguir el juego.

-Prometo que vamos a tener una charla pronto – Le guiñó un ojo - ¿A vos te cae bien?

-¿Quién? – Se burló su hijo.

-Maléfica – Bufó, viendo la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del niño.

-Mm – Pensó – La verdad es que sí, mamá siempre me habló bien de ella, creo que se quieren aunque se hayan distanciado.

Emma frunció su ceño, conteniendo sus ganas de voltear la cabeza para observarlas.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

La rubia rodó sus ojos, su hijo podía ser frustrante a veces.

-Eso que dijiste, chico, que se distanciaron. ¿Se pelearon o qué?

-Ah, no sé, mamá no me explicó pero creo que tiene que ver con…

-¿Qué cosa no te expliqué, querido? – La voz de Regina los sobresaltó, sobre todo a Emma que sintió las manos de la morena acariciar su cintura al pasar.

-Nada – Se apresuró a responder la rubia, levantando las sospechas de la Reina que la miró suspicaz - ¿Querés jugar con nosotros? – Intentó poner su sonrisa más inocente.

-En realidad venía a preguntarles si tienen hambre.

-¡Sii! – Respondió Henry.

-Tu hijo siempre tiene hambre – Se burló Emma, sacándole la lengua al pequeño.

-Nuestro hijo, querrá decir Miss Swan – Enarcó su ceja y le dedicó una seductora mirada marca Mills.

-Mi Reina, si no empieza a contener esas provocaciones, voy a tener que tomarla entre estos árboles – La rubia habló cerca del oído de la morena.

Regina tragó fuerte, sintiéndose súbitamente excitada por aquellas palabras.

-¿Es una amenaza, Princesa Emma?

-Es una promesa, Su Alteza.

¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? Podían sentir la respiración agitada de la otra, la tensión en el espacio entre sus cuerpos que querían borrar para poder tocarse.

-Quiero alzarla y que rodee sus piernas sobre mí. Que sienta lo duro que se está poniendo Swancito sólo por escuchar su voz y sentirla tan cerca – Susurró con la voz quebrada.

Las pupilas de Regina se dilataron y sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche, llenos de deseo. Negro versus verde se batían a duelo hasta que llegó la interrupción en forma de pelota golpeando en la cabeza a la rubia.

-¡Mamá, tengo hambre! – Henry habló divertido por haber dado en el blanco.

-Oh pequeño, ¿De verdad te atreviste a golpearme? – Emma lo miró amenazante y dio pasos lentos acercándose al muchacho que intentaba alejarse rápido.

-Fue sin querer, ma, sólo tengo hambre – Explicó entre risas Henry.

-No hay excusas, chico, ¡Te voy a agarrar y ya verás! – Exclamó más fuerte y se tiró para llegar nadando a él, que no pudo escapar y se vio tomado por la rubia que empezó a hacerle cosquillas, con cuidado de que no se ahogara.

-Basta, basta, mamá, por favor, ayudame – Llamó a Regina que ya había salido del agua y los observaba divertida desde la manta, preparando los sándwich.

-Me temo, cariño, que tendrás que arreglártelas con tu madre – Le respondió sonriente.

-¡Traición! ¡Traición al príncipe! – Gritaba Henry sumamente feliz con su actuación aunque cansado de tanto reírse y tener que mantenerse a flote.

-Oh, pero si es el pequeño príncipe Henry – Exclamó Emma, haciéndose la sorprendida – Súbase a mi espalda, lo llevaré al reino de su madre la Reina Malvada – La rubia le dio la espalda y sintió como el chico se subió a caballo, blandiendo su brazo como si tuviese una espada.

-Al fin se me reconoce en este reino, adelante caballero, debo tomar el almuerzo con mi bella madre.

Maléfica se unió al juego, interponiéndose entre ellos dos y Regina.

-¡No, un dragón! – Exclamó Henry, casi ahorcando a Emma con su brazo – Atrás, no queremos lastimarlo, váyase ahora o tendremos que matarlo.

-Nadie ha podido herirme, pequeño príncipe, su reina ahora es mi rehén y deberán matarme para llegar a ella – Maléfica respondió, con su mejor cara de malvada y empuñando sus manos como garras.

-¿Listo para luchar, Principe Henry? – Preguntó Emma, hundiéndose en el agua para que su hijo se siente en sus hombros y poder estar más alto.

-Siempre listo, ¡Allá vamos! Mamá no temas, el caballero blanco y yo te salvaremos.

-¡Mis hermosos caballeros, apúrense! – Jugó también Regina, divertida observándolos desde su lugar.

Henry y Maléfica empezaron la imaginaria guerra y tras algunas estocadas, el dragón murió y pudieron llegar victoriosos hasta la Reina, que tomó en brazos a su hijo para llenarlo de besos.

Emma se acercó al agua para ayudar a salir a Maléfica.

-Buena lucha – Le sonrió por primera vez, sorprendiendo a la morena.

-Oh, gracias querida, tengo años siendo un dragón – Rio – Habrías sido un buen caballero blanco – Le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano para salir del agua e ir juntas a la manta.

Regina observó contenta el intercambio entre las dos mujeres y cuando la rubia estuvo sentada, le apretó disimuladamente la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Aquella noche Henry se había ido a dormir a la casa de su reciente amigo, dejándoles a las tres mujeres la intimidad necesaria para una grata charla entre adultos. Maléfica y Emma tomaron asiento en dos sillones enfrentados y esperaban a que Regina volviera con sus copas de sidra.

-Querida, no confundas esto con ingratitud hacia tu visita pero ¿Qué te trae por acá? – La morena les entregó sus copas y se acomodó al lado de la rubia, quien entrelazó sus manos en un acto tan inconsciente como natural.

-Siempre directa, Regina – Sonrió un momento para luego ponerse seria – La verdad es que vengo por apoyo. En unos días saldrán desde mi castillo las invitaciones para mi boda con la princesa Aurora – El gesto sorprendido de su amiga la hizo volver a sonreír – Sí, parece que al final tenías razón y nuestra relación poco tenía de madre-hija – Suspiró recordando aquellos momentos.

-A esta altura ya deberías saber que siempre tengo razón – Sonó orgullosa y al mejor estilo Reina Malvada.

-Directa y narcisista – Se burló.

-Realista me queda mejor, querida – Le guiñó un ojo – Entonces ¿Venís a pedirme apoyo para que el Rey Stefan no destruya tu reino?

-Sí, a pesar de que te crean la Reina Malvada, tu reino es el único que tuvo excelente relación con todos los demás y me vendría bien que aparecieras ahora para que no se desate un conflicto bélico, del que realmente no tengo interés en ser parte.

Regina asintió y se mostró pensativa, evaluando los beneficios y todo aquello que podía salir más si accedía a la petición de su amiga.

-Bien, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de volver a vestir como una verdadera reina – Dictaminó y acto siguiente el rostro de Maléfica se relajó en una gran sonrisa – Querida, felicitaciones por la boda – Acercó su copa y con el ruido del vidrio chocando entre sí, quedó sellado el pacto de alianza entre las dos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volveremos al bosque encantado? – Preguntó medio confusa Emma.

-¿Cómo te ves ejerciendo de Princesa? – Respondió la morena, riendo al ver la cara de espanto de la rubia – Tranquila, te dejaré ser mi caballero blanco.

-Eso me gusta más – Le sonrió - ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Henry vendrá con nosotros?

-No, ni hablar, lo dejaremos en casa de sus abuelos antes de partir. Maléfica, estamos a tus órdenes.

-Deberíamos salir cuanto antes, podemos esperar hasta mañana pero no más – Aclaró.

-Así será.

Emma desconectó de la conversación que se siguió desarrollando, total poco entendía sobre tácticas, reinos y reyes. Observar a la morena le parecía una forma mucho más interesante de pasar su tiempo y si aquella morena encima estaba en plan Reina Malvada, era casi un placer visual. Ella nunca había tenido gran intención por ir al mundo del que todos venían, sin embargo saber que iba a poder ver a Regina en todo su esplendor de Reina, le generaba tanta ansiedad que por si ella fuera se hubieran puesto en marcha en ese mismo momento.

-x-x-x-x-x

Ey, perdón por la tardanza. Fin de año siempre es muuuy movido. Parece que viajamos de nuevo! Qué pasará en el bosque encantado? Por cierto, tienen tumblr? :) Nos leemos!


	10. 10

La hora de dormir llegó y decidieron que la sheriff le cedería su habitación a Maléfica, por nada del mundo iba a perderse la oportunidad de dormir con su reina malvada. En aquel momento le pareció una idea fantástica, pero ahora… La rubia ya estaba costada, una fina sábana de seda negra cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo que sólo vestía un bóxer. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, y si no fuera por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, todo llevaría a pensar que estaba muerta.

Escuchaba los ruidos de Regina en el baño, preparándose para dormir y no podía dejar de pensar en las horas que la separaban de estar en el bosque encantado y poder ver a la morena vestida de Reina Malvada.

Sí, ya la había visto así, pero antes no era consciente de la atracción que ejercía sobre ella la Reina y ni hablar de que tampoco contaba con un miembro revelador. El mismo que ahora estaba duro y ella intentaba disimular teniendo una pierna flexionada. Una adolescente, ni más ni menos.

-Espero que tus padres no quieran acompañarnos al bosque encantado – Interrumpió sus pensamientos Regina.

-¿Eh?

La morena apagó la luz del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se giró con su ceja alzada a la rubia que tenía la mirada absolutamente perdida en su cuerpo.

Regina se sintió arder bajo la pasión de aquellos ojos.

-¿Ve algo que le guste, Miss Swan? – Ronroneó acercándose a la cama y apoyando su rodilla en el suave colchón para gatear hasta la otra mujer. Emma tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser acariciado por Regina - ¿Qué tenemos acá? – Preguntó curiosa, con su voz juguetona y aquella mirada depredadora que podría derretir todo el hielo del mundo. Levantó una de sus manos y con suavidad deslizó la sábana por las piernas de la rubia, revelando el bóxer abultado. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los otros, con más fuego que antes, lamiendo su labio inferior con tanta sensualidad que Emma cerró sus puños sobre la tela y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado.

-Regina…- Susurró, extasiada por todas las sensaciones que le provocaba, por su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo apenas cubierto por un mínimo camisón bordó. Intentó incorporarse y besarla, sin embargo la morena fue más rápida y la frenó apoyando la mano en su pecho.

-Quieta – Le ordenó y esta vez pareció hablar la Reina Malvada.

Emma quería rebelarse y tomar el mando, pero se sentía hipnotizada por la morena, por lo tanto se recostó nuevamente contra la almohada, a la espera.

-Así me gusta – Le sonrió con maldad – Obediente – Y acompañó sus palabras rasguñando el vientre desnudo de la rubia, que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y echar su cabeza atrás.

La ahora molesta sábana desapareció con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, y le siguió la camiseta de Emma, quedando sólo cubierto su hinchado miembro. Con suavidad le bajó la pierna que mantenía flexionada y se acercó despacio al elástico del bóxer, sintiendo los ojos verdes clavados en ella. Con sus dientes rasguñó la piel hasta agarrar la tela y tirar levemente hacia abajo, revelando el vello que cubría aquella zona.

Escuchó gemir a la rubia y al instante sintió como apoyaba con delicadeza la mano encima de su cabeza, incitándola a acercarse más. El fuego incendió todo el cuerpo de Regina, cada terminación nerviosa fue sacudida por una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió entera y ayudándose con sus manos, bajó un poco más aquel incordioso bóxer. Sólo un poco. Observó con lujuria los abdominales ligeramente marcados de Emma y como su pelvis se perfilaba como una flecha hacia abajo, invitándola.

-Regina, por favor… Te necesito – La voz quebrada por el deseo le quitó lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia y su boca comenzó a besar, lamer y morder el torso desnudo que tenía debajo.

Las manos de la rubia no se quedaron atrás y arañándole la piel, fueron subiendo el camisón hasta dejarlo olvidado a un costado de la cama. Emma hubiera querido tomar un respiro luego de ver a Regina sólo cubierta por una sexy pieza de lencería, sin embargo la morena comenzó a jugar con uno de los pezones, torturando el otro con sus dedos, impidiendo otra reacción que no sea la de disfrutar.

Emma gemía y despeinaba a la Reina, con una de sus manos aún en su cabeza. Su pelvis no paraba de danzar hacia arriba en un vano intento por poder sentir la intimidad de la morena.

Con un gemido de frustración, llevó sus manos a la cintura de Regina y con un decidido movimiento la sentó encima de su entrepierna. El estallido fue instantáneo, sus gritos se mezclaron en el aire al sentir como mil burbujas explotaban en su interior. Emma creía que iba a volver a acabar sólo sintiendo la ropa húmeda de la morena y el calor que desprendía su intimidad, sin embargo estaba decidida a llevar hasta el final aquel encuentro.

-Nos van a escuchar – Recuperó la conciencia, y Regina hubiera reído al ver su cara de espanto si no estuviese demasiado atravesada por las sensaciones que hacían vibrar su cuerpo.

-¿Realmente me crees tan despreocupada? Silencié la habitación apenas entramos, querida – Y su voz sonó tan sensual como lujuriosos estaban sus ojos.

-¿Algo se escapa de tu control alguna vez? – Cuestionó divertida.

Regina fingió pensar y luego respondió, enarbolando su mejor sonrisa de Reina Malvada, aquella que congelaba corazones pero que en Emma sólo ascendía su temperatura.

-Nada ni nadie, Miss Swan y si no empieza a moverse en este mismo instante, bueno, no querrá saber las consecuencias.

Emma cerró los ojos, extasiada por aquel tono de voz que nunca descubriría cómo podía sonar tan provocativo y amenazador a su vez. Sus manos llevaron las piernas de la morena alrededor de su cuerpo y se enderezó, quedando sentada en la cama con Regina encima suyo.

-Desnúdanos – Le susurró al oído y gemido después, sintió como su erección entraba en contacto con los labios vaginales de la morena.

Sus voces volvieron a mezclarse, febriles, y un sinfín de movimientos erráticos empezaron a sucederse hasta que Regina besó a Emma y así, con sus lenguas reconociéndose, pudieron sincronizarse y empezar a deslizarse contra la otra.

La rubia no recordaba sentirse tan excitada en su vida. Todo su cuerpo era una zona erógena cuando la morena la rozaba: arañando su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda. Sus pezones, el vientre, las piernas…

-Emma – Le agarró de la cara con fuerza, fundiendo sus miradas – Quiero, necesito sentirte adentro mío. Ahora.

En respuesta, apretó sus pechos con fuerza y le arrancó nuevos gemidos a la Reina, que se dejaba hacer mientras frotaba su sexo contra el de su compañera. La manera en que el pene le estaba rozando el clítoris la llevaba al extremo, al borde del estallido.

-Protección, necesitamos protección – Murmuró momentos antes de deslizar su lengua por el duro pezón.

-¿Qué? – Apretó con fuerza la rubia cabeza contra sus pechos.

-Tengo un pene, Regina, podría dejarte embarazada – Y la risa que llenó sus oídos la confundió tanto que la hizo frenar todos sus movimientos.

-Emma – Sonó dulce – No puedo quedar embarazada, creí que ya lo sabías.

La rubia se sintió mal por un breve instante, al pensar que nunca podría tener un hijo del vientre de Regina, pero la morena no le dio tiempo para más, guiando su mano hacia el encuentro de los dos cuerpos para tomar con sus dedos el miembro palpitante.

-Adentro, cariño, no me hagas rogarte.

Para tortura y placer de ambas, la Reina comenzó un a masturbarse con el pene de Emma, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por toda su longitud. Las respiraciones eran erráticas y entrecortadas, los gemidos inundaban toda la habitación. Cuando notó que la rubia no podía aguantar más, la dirigió hasta su entrada y tras un movimiento, la sintió dentro suyo.

Brazos y piernas se aferraron con fuerza del cuerpo de Emma que correspondió al instante, nublada por el éxtasis en el que se hallaba. Sus dedos bajaron a estimular el hinchado clítoris de Regina, que gemía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. En medio de la nebulosa de deseo, la rubia se tomó un instante para observar a su compañera y sintió como si su corazón se expandiera tanto que no le cabía en el pecho. Era hermosa, transpirada y jadeante, su cuerpo parecía tallado a mano de tal perfección que tenía. Si Emma tuviera que creer en algo, creería en la Diosa Regina.

-Voy a llegar, Emma – Gimió.

-Regina… - Sintió cosquillear su lengua al nombrarla – Vamos a hacerlo juntas.

Y la morena quiso mirarla, pero cuando su compañera aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas y frotó con mayor precisión su clítoris, nada pudo hacer para impedir que el estallido se hiciera eco en cada parte de su cuerpo, olvidando toda razón y control. Sintió el orgasmo crecer como una pequeña luz primero y luego como un fuego que todo lo eclipsa, hasta convertirse en el típico estallido producto de un beso de amor verdadero. La energía fluyó como una onda expansiva desde el interior de sus cuerpos. Cayeron de espaldas, agotadas. La morena se acomodó al costado de la sheriff, dejando descansar su mano en el pecho de la otra, sintiendo el rápido latir del corazón bajo su palma.

-Eso fue… - La voz de Emma todavía sonaba débil.

-¿Increíble, majestuoso, mágico?

-Todo eso junto, sí – Sonrió, acariciando el cabello de Regina.

Su mente estaba vacía, sólo disfrutaba de aquel nuevo sentimiento: paz.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? Nunca tuve un amante tan bueno – Se confesó la Reina.

-Me temo que en su vida anterior yo era apenas una criatura para hacerla disfrutar así, su majestad – Se burló, divertida.

-Detalles – Le quitó importancia, dejando un beso en la mandíbula de Emma.

-Es usted hermosa, Su Alteza – La rubia invirtió los lugares y atrapó a la morena bajo ella – Es el mapa y el tesoro, lo es todo – Le sonrió, y en sus ojos Regina vio amor – La descubriré toda la noche, hasta que se quede sin voz de tanto gemir mi nombre – Y esta vez su voz fue un sensual susurro directo al oído de la Reina, que sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante y su entrepierna nuevamente se cubría de humedad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Corto pero intenso. Qué les pareció? :)


	11. Partiendo

El sol le acariciaba el cuerpo, despertándola; intentó girarse para darle la espalda a la ventana pero algo se lo impidió. Gruñó molesta y agudizó sus sentidos: cansancio corporal, la erección matutina de siempre, la lengua de Regina en su miembro… Momento, ¿Qué? Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada juguetona de la morena, una de sus manos sosteniendo su miembro y su lengua recorriéndolo en toda su longitud. El gemido le quebró la garganta y retumbó por las paredes.

-Buen día, Miss Swan – Acompañó su saludo envolviendo la cabeza del pene con su lengua, sintiendo como la rubia se estremecía bajo ella.

Emma bajó una de sus manos hasta enredar sus dedos en la cabellera morena y presionarla contra su miembro, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo y alzaba su pelvis.

-Ah ah, qué ansiosa, Miss Swan – Se burló esquivando la presión ejercida sobre su cabeza – Quietita si querés que continúe, querida.

La rubia volvió a gruñir en lo que parecía su nuevo idioma para comunicarse y suavizó el agarre pero no la soltó, le excitaba demasiado ver a la morena entre sus piernas y tenerla controlada por el cabello.

-Mucho mejor, ahora ¿Por dónde iba? – Se preguntó y dio toquecitos rápidos con la punta de su lengua alrededor del pene erecto, siendo respondida por los gemidos de la rubia– Mm, sí, creo que por acá.

Las cosquillas recorrían todo el cuerpo de Emma que se sentía sobre estimulada por la morena al verla lamer su pene como si fuese el último chupetín sobre la tierra. ¿Había mejor forma de despertar que esa? Una sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios, Regina era una caja de sorpresas. Su pelvis parecía tener vida propia y no dejaba de alzarse en un vano intento de introducirse al completo en la boca morena.

-Ahg, Regina, por… por favor – Sintió la sonrisa de la morena y creyó morir cuando los dientes arañaron toda la longitud de su miembro.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó y su voz de Reina Malvada envió descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Emma.

-Me… Me en..canta – Logró decir, rogando para que su chica terminara con aquella tortura y como si hubiese leído su mente, se introdujo lentamente el pene en su boca con sus ojos negros clavados en los verdes.

Tres golpes secos las sacaron de su burbuja sexual.

-¡Lamento interrumpir su mañanero, pero una boda y posible conflicto bélico nos espera! – La voz de Maléfica se filtró por debajo de la puerta, rompiendo el encanto pero no logrando desaparecer la erección de Emma, que maldecía en voz baja a la malvada bruja.

-Buen día para usted también, Su Alteza – Se burló Regina - Enseguida salimos, Male – Una carcajada y los pasos alejándose fue su respuesta – Lo siento, cariño, Swancito tendrá que esperar – Depositó un beso sobre la hinchada cabeza e hizo el amago de levantarse, sin embargo Emma tenía otros planes y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la morena se hallaba boca abajo con el cuerpo de la rubia presionando el suyo.

-Ni hablar, Miss Mill, no puedo permitir que incendie toda una ciudad por su frustración sexual – Le habló al oído, con voz firme que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Regina se sintió humedecer ante el rol dominante de la siempre pasiva rubia.

Emma deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos y guio su pene hacia la entrada de la morena, gimiendo al unísono tras sentirse, la cabeza de su miembro resbalando y abriendo los labios vaginales gracias a la gran humedad que allí había. Dedicó unos eternos segundos a masturbarse mutuamente, su propia mano subiendo y bajando por su pene mientras con la cabeza rozaba en círculos el clítoris hinchado de la Reina.

-Adentro, Miss Swan – Rugió, sin poder controlar sus caderas que se movían erráticas.

La rubia sonrió y clavó sus dientes en el hombro desnudo bajo ella, al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe seco con su pelvis y penetraba a la morena, entrando tan profundo en ella como su largo miembro se lo permitía. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación, sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente en aquella danza tan carnal. Los dedos de la morena se clavaron desesperados en el cabello rubio cuando esta comenzó a masajearle el clítoris al tiempo que seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior.

-No aguanto mucho más, cariño, acabá conmigo – Gimió Emma al oído de la Reina que le respondió alzando aún más su cola.

La mano libre de la rubia se agarró con fuerza de la cadera morena y usando todas sus energías aceleró las penetraciones acompasadamente con los círculos que trazaba la yema de sus dedos en el mágico botón de Regina.

Y como todas las veces anteriores, sintieron el fuego creciendo desde lo más bajo de sus pelvis, comiendo territorio hasta colmar sus cuerpos y ambas se dejaron ir en aquel devastador orgasmo. La reina se retorcía de placer al sentir hincharse aún más el miembro dentro suyo y como éste explotaba, llenando de semen su interior.

Lentamente sus respiraciones se fueron tranquilizando y a regañadientes, Emma salió de Regina, acomodándose a su lado, aprovechando la nueva posición para dejar suaves besos en su hombro hasta que la morena la abrazó y se fundieron en un largo beso, acariciando con delicadeza el otro cuerpo transpirado.

-Buen día, mi amor – Susurró la rubia sobre aquellos labios que la volvían loca - ¿Siempre tenés tan buen despertar?

La sutil risa de la morena llenó la habitación y tras morderle el labio inferior a la rubia, respondió:

-Sólo cuando la compañía lo merece – Le guiñó un ojo, coqueta - ¿Compartimos ducha?

-Eso no se pregunta – Volvió a besarla y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta el baño.

El tiempo se les había echado encima, sin embargo disfrutaron cada instante de aquella rápida ducha compartida, con besos, y caricias robadas, para luego vestirse entre risas.

La felicidad que estaban sintiendo no tenía comparación, Emma en sus 28 años de vida solitaria jamás tuvo esperanza de sentir tal plenitud y Regina por su lado había enterrado hacía mucho los deseos de un amor tan profundo. Juntas se sentían invencibles y no precisaban manifestarlo con palabras, de alguna forma sentían un lazo que las conectaba a la otra y tenían la certeza de que el sentimiento era recíproco.

De Maléfica se podía decir muchas cosas pero no que era mala invitada: cuando llegaron a la cocina la encontraron desayunando con Henry y sobre la mesa, dos cafés esperando ser tomados por ellas. Aquel simple gesto ablandó a la rubia y pasaron una agradable mañana, poniendo al corriente al niño acerca de los nuevos planes. Al menos la parte que creyeron que debería saber un chico de su edad.

Para la media tarde, su hijo las despedía con la mano delante de Mary Margaret que las observaba extrañada sin entender qué podría haber pasado para que las dos mujeres se mostraran tan unidas.

Escondida en la casa de la alcaldesa, las esperaba Maléfica, profundamente ansiosa. Cuando el sonido de la cerradura se oyó, poco le faltó para abalanzarse sobre aquella puerta.

-¡Al fin! ¿No querían tardar un poco más? – Se quejó, sorprendiendo a las recién llegadas – Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No recuerdo haberte visto alterada en la vida, Male, no tenés de qué preocuparte – Le aseguró Regina, acercándose a ella para tomarla de las manos en señal de apoyo – Ahora en marcha – Y sin más dilación, las tres se tomaron de las manos y fueron transportadas al reino de Maléfica.

Emma miraba a su alrededor conmocionada, aquel castillo era sencillamente precioso. Maléfica las había trasladado a las afueras de su castillo y desde allí se podía apreciar el lugar con toda exactitud. Varios kilómetros de jardín separaban las rejas de la construcción. En un rápido conteo, Emma llegó a notar más de cincuenta tipo de flores diferentes. Y eso solamente en lo que alcanzaba su visión. Detrás, se alzaba majestuoso el castillo, gris, blanco y bordo eran los colores que lo adornaban.

-¿Emma? – La voz de Regina la sacó de su ensoñación, se giró hacia ella – Vamos, cariño.

La aludida se aferró a la mano que le tendía la morena y subió al carruaje que aguardaba su llegada. Cuando las tres estuvieron dentro, se puso rápidamente en marcha.

-Van a tener que cambiar de vestuario, queridas, mucho me temo que sus atuendos llamarían demasiado la atención por estos lados.

La rubia esbozó una gran sonrisa que desconcertó a las dos morenas, quienes la interrogaron con sus miradas.

-Si hay algo que me gusta de esta parte del mundo, es ver a mi Reina Malvada vestida como tal – Respondió desvergonzada, enviándole una mirada llena de deseo a Regina.

La carcajada de Maléfica distrajo a la morena que se sintió repentinamente excitada tras la confesión de Emma.

-A vos y a todo el reino, querida, lo primero que se comentaba era qué tan malvada podría ser, pero lo segundo… -Sonrió, divertida – Lo segundo eran esos maravillosos escotes que usaba.

Las mejillas de Regina tomaron un suave sonrojo mientras Emma fruncía el ceño, molesta ante la idea de otras personas observando el cuerpo de su chica.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente? – El rostro afilado de la Reina las alertó, y ésta disfrutó riéndose de la cara aterrada que habían puesto aquellas dos – Lo siento, estoy practicando mis gestos de Reina Malvada, veo que aún funcionan a la perfección – Añadió divertida, sin molestarse por la mirada ofendida que le enviaban - ¿Qué puedo decir de mis vestidos? Una reina debe mostrarse magnífica – Sonrió coqueta sólo a Emma que se sintió derretir bajo aquella insinuante mirada.

-¡Por favor, parecen un par de adolescentes hormonados! – Se quejó Maléfica.

-¿Celosa, querida?

-Ansiosa, más bien, deseo encerrarme largas horas con Aurora – Gruñó molesta.

La pareja se rio de la frustración sexual que mostraba la otra Reina y entre burlas llegaron finalmente a las puertas del castillo.

Apenas pusieron un pie en suelo firme, vieron a Aurora cruzar la distancia como un rayo y saltar al cuello de Maléfica, fundiéndose ambas en un necesitado abrazo. Rubia y morena se miraron enternecidas y decidieron alejarse para darles la intimidad del reencuentro.

-Este lugar es precioso – Observó Emma, aspirando el perfume de las flores.

-Lo es, realmente puedo ver el cambio que efectuó Aurora en ella, antes todo esto era más bien lúgubre – Reflexionó en voz alta – Como mi castillo.

La rubia rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Regina, nada contenta con la mirada ensombrecida que vio en sus ojos.

-Son épocas pasadas, cariño – Depositó un beso en sus labios – Si querés podemos renovar tu castillo – Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió satisfecha cuando la alegría volvió al rostro de su amada.

-Si nos queda tiempo, me gustaría hacer eso – Le devolvió el beso y fueron interrumpidas por las otras dos mujeres.

-Como te decía, princesa, un par de adolescentes – Volvió a burlarse Maléfica, junto a su prometida que sonreía suavemente.

-Emma, querida, recordame quién confesaba querer encerrarse con su mujer en su alcoba.

-Ouch, golpe bajo, Regina – La señaló con el dedo.

La Reina desestimó lo dicho con un simple gesto de su mano y se giró hacia la callada Aurora.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, Regina Mills, ex Reina Malvada, a su servicio Princesa Aurora.

Emma observaba embelesada el intercambio. Podía pasarse horas y horas admirando la belleza de Regina y la forma en tan majestuosa en que se relacionaba con el mundo. Cuando las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, advirtió que era su turno de presentarse.

-Oh, si, disculpen – Sonrió, enterneciendo a la Reina por su torpeza – Emma Swan…- Titubeó – No sabría bien cómo presentarme así que sólo voy a decir eso – Y la carcajada de las tres mujeres alivió su incomodidad-

-Un placer, Regina, Emma, gracias por venir a apoyarnos – Aurora tomó sus manos y las apretó con cariño – ¿Les parece si almorzamos y detallamos el plan de acción?

-Después de ustedes – Respondió Regina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia para seguir a las futuras esposas.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-

Hola gente :) Perdón por el retraso, estoy haciendo un viaje por américa latina (ahora en Lima) y se me dificulta sentarme a escribir, pero prometo terminar la historia. Igual que Destinadas, gracias a quienes preguntan por ello, voy a ver si pronto puedo actualizar esa historia :) A ver qué nos trae el mundo mágico por acá! Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Prácticas recuperadas

Se instalaron en el menor tiempo posible, no queriendo retrasar más el encuentro para trazar el plan de acción. Regina disfrutaba al sentir el cuero nuevamente contra su piel. Aquel body en tonos violetas y negros siempre le había sentado de maravilla. El prominente escote estaba cuidadosamente bordado con pequeños diamantes. Y por encima, una preciosa capa.

Se giró buscando a Emma y la encontró observándose atentamente frente al espejo. Había elegido un atuendo digno del príncipe encantador, pero que le quedaba diez veces mejor que a su padre. La reina se pasó la lengua por sus labios, hambrienta de deseo.

-¿Cariño, algún problema? – Preguntó desde la distancia, no confiando en su control si se acercaba.

La rubia pareció salir de su letargo, sorprendida.

-No, sólo pensaba como hubiese sido mi vida de haber crecido en este mundo – Se encogió de hombros - ¿Te gusto? – Le dio la espalda al espejo, enfrentando la mirada de su novia.

El cabello le caía lacio por los costados, enmarcando su perfecto rostro. El azul claro de su camisa resaltaba sus ojos.

Se observaron con deseo, sus ojos oscurecidos, pupilas dilatadas.

-Siempre me gustás – La voz le sonó ronca.

Emma eliminó la distancia que las separaba y rodeó con sus brazos el otro cuerpo, fundiéndose en un necesitado beso que las dejó sin respiración.

-Necesito saber todo lo que hicieron hasta ahora. ¿Quién sabe del casamiento? ¿Mandaron las tarjetas? – Regina dictaba órdenes frente a Maléfica y Aurora.

-Sí, las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas – Se apresuró la joven princesa.

-Bien, ¿Alguien respondió?

-Casi todos confirmando su asistencia. Incluso mi padre, pero no creo que venga sin algún plan tramado.

-¿Cuánto hace que no hablan?

-Desde la última junta, decidí acompañar a Maléfica, él cree que me tiene hechizada.

-¿Y tu madre?

-No pude hablar con ella, no sé qué piensa.

Regina suspiró, al final había cruzado de mundos sólo por un conflicto familiar.

-Male, creo que deberían ir juntas al castillo de tu suegro, tener una conversación, intentar estar en paz. Puedo acompañarte si eso te da más seguridad.

Maléfica meditó, sus dedos entrelazados con los de su amada.

-No sé, Regina, el Rey Stéfan tenía arreglado el compromiso de Aurora con el príncipe Felipe, así unirían sus tierras. No estoy segura de qué tanto le importe la felicidad de su hija.

-¡Maléfica, vos también tenés un reino! Mucho más poderoso, déjame decirte. ¿En qué momento te ablandaste tanto? – Se exacerbó.

Emma y Aurora observaban el intercambio como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-Creo que la Reina Regina tiene razón, Male, al menos no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Son mi familia y me gustaría que sean parte de mi vida.

Ese fue el dictamen final para Maléfica, nada le importaba más que las necesidades de su prometida y si tenía que hacer las paces con su suegro o con el mismísimo diablo, lo haría.

-Mañana mismo partimos – Dictaminó.

No volvieron a ver a la pareja, quienes luego del desayuno se encerraron en su alcoba sin perder un segundo más. Emma y Regina decidieron pasear por el gran castillo, apreciando el arte antiguo.

Cuando dieron las seis, volvieron a su habitación. Regina había pedido que le llevaran una botella de sidra y allí las esperaba, junto con un gran tazón de fresas.

-¿Estás cansada? – Le preguntó mientras mordía sensualmente una fruta.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una tosca negación de cabeza.

-Perfecto – Le guiñó el ojo, coqueta – Acostate en la cama, querida – Susurró con voz firme.

Emma no lo dudó, haciendo sonreír levemente a la morena. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, la rubia se vio atada de pies y manos. Los agarres eran suaves, aunque no podía moverse. La excitación la recorrió entera, ansiosa por lo que vendría.

-¿Ataduras? – Cuestionó divertida.

-¿Alguna vez te dominaron? – Ignoró a la rubia, su rostro se había vuelto serio y maligno, como en sus mejores tiempos de Evil Queen. Dándole la espalda sirvió una copa de sidra y dejó caer una fresa dentro. Tomó un gran sorbo y la dejó en la mesa.

-No – Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de deseo.

Regina agitó su mano y en ella apareció un látigo de cuero negro, con múltiples colas. Lo deslizó por su mano, jugueteando con las finas tiras entre sus dedos con una delicadeza que extasió a la rubia. Sus miradas se encontraron, intensas.

-¿Te gustaría que sea yo tu primera vez? – Preguntó con la voz ronca de deseo.

Emma ya tenía una carpa en su pantalón. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza, haciendo reír a Regina.

-Siempre tan ansiosa, Miss Swan. A partir de ahora, me vas a tratar de usted, sólo hablaras si te autorizo y si lo ves necesario, podes usar tu palabra de seguridad que será: rojo. ¿Entendido? – Sentía la adrenalina previa a una sesión, práctica que había abandonado cuando dejó el bosque encantado.

-Sí, Miss Mill.

-Y ante todo, señorita Swan… Va a disfrutar como nunca antes.

Regina se movió por la habitación hasta llegar al lado de Emma.

-Creo que vamos a prescindir de este sentido – Susurro, dejando caer un pañuelo sobre los verdes ojos. El mismo lo había hechizado para que tuviera su perfume, y a cada movimiento que la rubia hiciera, se impregnaría del olor de la morena. Lo descubrió pronto, apenas movió su pelvis hacia arriba, se sintió inundada por Regina.

Se sentó sobre el firme vientre y desabrochó los botones de la camisa, aprovechando para rasguñar la piel que quedaba expuesta. Emma se removió bajo ella y la fricción de su apretado pantalón contra su tanga ya húmeda, la hizo morderse el labio con fuerza. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones aceleradas, la rubia tenía la boca entreabierta y la punta de la lengua asomaba entre sus dientes, como si estuviera mordiéndola. Se deslizó hacia abajo, sintiendo la cabeza del pene de Emma chocar contra su cola. Gimió en silencio, pero Emma no se aguantó y la castigó por eso, pellizcando con fuerza sus pezones erectos.

-Silencio.

Siguió descendiendo por aquel cuerpo, quedando su sexo arriba del endurecido miembro. La vio abrir la boca aspirando y cerrarla con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Sonrió porque no se movió.

-Buena chica.

Sus caderas danzaron de adelante hacia atrás, con extrema lentitud, torturando aún más a la rubia que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Estar atada y a merced de Regina la había encendido más de lo que hubiese creído. Sintió como le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón y lo siguiente fue la nada misma. Ni ropa ni Regina. Intuyó que había usado magia y agradeció no sentir la dolorosa presión de su pene contra el bóxer, pero extrañaba el calor del sexo de la morena. ¿Dónde habría ido?

La morena se hallaba junto a la mesita, observando el cuerpo expuesto de su amada. Hervía de deseo, el poder le generaba mucha excitación. En silencio tomó su copa, disfrutando cada trago, esperando que la sidra pudiera calmar el ardiente deseo que sentía, pero terminó el contenido y todo seguía igual. Se quedó alrededor de diez minutos, devorando con la mirada a Emma, viendo cómo se ponía a cada segundo más ansiosa, pero nada salía de su boca, tal y como ella le había ordenado. Swancito seguía firme como lo había dejado y decidió terminar con la agonía de ambas, ya que estaba segura de que le dolía tanta erección sostenida.

Con magia, apareció al lado de la cama, no quería que Emma la escuchara, sólo que la sintiera. Le apoyó las tiras del látigo en el torso y le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, terminando con un suave latigazo que envolvió su pene y la hizo gritas de sorpresa y placer.

-¿Me extrañó, Miss Swan? Puede responder.

-Mucho, Miss Mill – Su voz sonó ronca.

-Fue una buena chica, ¿Está excitada? – Arañó con suavidad su cuello.

-Sí, la necesito, Miss Mill – Se movía inquieta, penetrando el aire.

-¿Qué necesita, querida?

-A usted, arriba mío, cabalgándome.

Regina clavó con fuerza sus uñas en la palma de sus manos, tratando de contener el fuego que la iba consumiendo poco a poco. Acercó su boca al miembro y deslizó su lengua por toda la longitud, sintiendo como Emma se estremecía. Rodeó la cabeza con su boca y sopló, enloqueciéndola aún más. Se alejó e hizo aparecer dos pezoneras que apretaban los pezones de la rubia, con una cadenita que los unía y mantenía presionados. El gemido gutural la estremeció. Volvió a agarrar el látigo y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el vientre trabajado. Sus ojos estaban nublados de deseo, el cuerpo atado se movió y el torso voló hacia arriba luego del golpe. Repitió cinco veces más la acción, los gemidos de Emma ya se escuchaban retumbando por todas las paredes, una sombra roja se empezaba a ver en sus abdominales, sin embargo la palabra de seguridad no salió de sus labios. La cola del látigo se enredaba con la cadena y sentía un agradable tirón en sus pezones. La mezcla de dolor y excitación la estaba llevando al límite, sólo quería que continuara. Mantenían un silencio tenso, dónde sólo se oían las respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos de placer.

-¿Cómo te sentís? - Le susurró en el oído, aprovechando para lamer su lóbulo.

-Excitada, Miss Mill, quiero acabar, por favor, por favor – Rogó, con la cara girada hacia donde suponía que estaba la morena.

-Quizás te lo permita, te portaste muy bien.

Se desnudó con un movimiento de manos y colocó una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Emma. Despacio, bajó hasta sentir la cabeza del pene rozando sus labios hinchados y húmedos. Gimieron al unísono, las cadenas que ataban a la rubia sonaron cuando quiso soltarse, en vano. Sintió una mano envolver su miembro y luego el sexo caliente de su reina. Sintió los círculos que trazaba con su pene sobre el clítoris hinchado de Regina y algo explotó dentro suyo. Un millón de terminaciones nerviosas despertaron, enviándole electricidad a todo el cuerpo y concentrándose en su miembro. Al no poder ver, sus sentidos se intensificaban y la excitación no hacia si no aumentar. Cuando creyó que no iba a poder aguantar más, que no habría placer mayor, sintió como Regina se deslizaba hacia abajo, penetrándose completamente. Un segundo de silencio, de quietud, antes de empezar a cabalgarla como si la vida le fuera en ello. Siguió forcejeando contra las ataduras, le ardían las manos de no poder tocar a la morena, mientras sentía sus uñas clavarse con fuerza en todo su cuerpo, le rasguñaba el torso, los pechos, los abdominales. Era tan intenso lo que estaban viviendo que se sentían ebrias de la otra. El olor a sexo y perfume que flotaba en la habitación. El poder y la entrega, en completa armonía.

-Voy a llegar, cariño, voy a llegar, voy a llegar – Se aceleró Emma, moviendo erráticamente sus caderas, enterrándose aún más en la morena.

-Conmigo, Emma, acabá conmigo – Gimió, con voz gutural. El fuego fue creciendo desde el centro de su cuerpo y extendiéndose por todo su ser, como una ola que se hacía cada vez más y más grande y en cualquier momento iba a romper contra el mar - ¡Ahora! – Gritó Regina y juntas explotaron, la ola cayó y volvió a subir y a provocar pequeñas olas de placer. Lo sintieron tan intenso, tan gigante, Emma atada sin poder hacer nada más que darle todo de sí a la reina, dentro suyo, volcó todo su amor y devoción y Regina lo recibió extasiada, enamorada, agradecida, con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, sus pechos subiendo y bajando al compás de las penetraciones. Se derrumbaron en un último grito de placer y cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de su compañera, desatándola al instante y sintiéndose profundamente reconfortada cuando la rubia la envolvió con todo su cuerpo. Se besaron, abrazaron y acariciaron, agotadas y transpiradas pero profundamente satisfechas, enamoradas.

-Te amo, Regina – Le besó los labios, los párpados, las mejillas, la nariz y la frente.

-Te amo también, Emma, fue fantástico, gracias por tan hermosa entrega – Le devolvió los besos.

-Fue… No tengo palabras, me traspasó completamente.

-Antes disfrutaba mucho de estas prácticas, no recordaba cuánto lo extrañaba. ¿De verdad te gustó?

-Debí imaginar que tanto fanatismo por el cuero significaba algo – Bromeó – Si, me encantó, el látigo fue…Tan caliente – Se apretó contra el otro cuerpo, pellizcándole las nalgas.

-Vos sí que me encantas, Emma Swan – Besó sus labios y se alejó un poco, para observarle el vientre - ¿Te duele? – La rubia negó – Bien, pero te pondré una crema.

La recostó sobre su espalda e hizo aparecer un ungüento verde. Con mucha delicadeza lo esparció sobre la piel rojiza, acompañando de algunos besos perdidos. Después se tomó el tiempo de observar las muñecas y los tobillos, donde había estado sujeta y comprobó que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Emma se dejaba hacer y terminó por quedarse dormida. Regina le acarició la cara y acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes tras su oreja. Unas solitarias lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, lo sabía, lo sentía. En Storybroke no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero allí, era consciente de todo lo que pasaba en su cuerpo. Deslizó la mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre.

-Te vamos a amar mucho, mi amor – Susurró, y se acostó rodeando a la rubia, tapándolas en el camino.

De nuevo, siento el retraso! Espero que sigan ahí, queridxs lectores, sus comentarios hacen que siga escribiendo. Un abrazo!


	13. Todos los trece traen mala suerte

Emma se acurrucó más contra el cálido cuerpo de Regina, intentando alargar unos minutos más el sueño. Se sentía en una burbuja de felicidad, relajada, liviana, sin la erección mañanera que… Abrió los ojos de golpe y de un salto abandonó la cama, despertando a la morena ante tan brusco acto.

-Ooh – Fue lo único que dijo, mirando hacia su entrepierna desnuda. Donde antes había un pene, bueno, ahora había una vagina.

-Wow – Silbó la Reina, delineando sus labios lentamente con la punta de su lengua.

Emma se sintió más tranquila ante la pregunta no formulada. Ya no tenía a swancito pero Regina la seguía deseando. Todo estaba en equilibrio.

-¿Sólo a mí se me pasó rápido este mes? – Cuestionó, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-No, a mí también – La besó en los labios – Buen día. ¿Cómo te sentís? ¿Tu cuerpo está diferente?

-Creo que no – Lo meditó unos segundos, pero todo se sentía igual – No, sólo estoy muy feliz, no sé cómo explicarlo, es una sensación en el pecho. Quizás sea este mundo – Se encogió de hombros.

Regina recordó que estaba embarazada y sus ojos se cristalizaron de emoción. Se deshizo de la sabana que aún cubría su cuerpo desnudo y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre Emma. El gemido les quebró la garganta. Era la primera vez que se sentían, así, siendo ellas realmente. Y les pareció delicioso. La rubia subió su pelvis, frotándose contra la otra. Sus bocas se encontraron rápidamente y sus lenguas se envolvieron en una batalla sin perdedor.

Luego del quinto orgasmo, les pareció que ya era hora de desayunar. La panza de Emma hacía rato que no dejaba de gruñir y por mucho que les gustara amarse, tenían que alimentarse.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tanta comida junta. No había rastros de las dueñas del castillo, pero claramente esa mesa estaba dispuesta para las invitadas.

-Ejem – Se hizo notar la ama de llaves – La Reina Maléfica y la Princesa Aurora salieron y dijeron que disfrutaran de su estancia acá el tiempo que quisieran. Intentarán volver lo antes posible – Y tras una reverencia, salió.

-¿Hay algo mejor que una maratónica noche sexual y un desayuno digno de reyes? – Sonrió feliz la rubia, sentándose y empezando a servirse un poco de todo.

-Qué extraño – Reflexionó – No me gusta que Male se haya ido sola con Aurora – Se sirvió un poco de café, observando atónita a Emma que ya iba por el segundo pedazo de pastel.

-Hermosa, van a estar bien – Le guiñó un ojo – Tenemos el día libre, ¿Querés que vayamos a tu castillo?

-Sí, puede ser – Se encogió de hombros, con la mirada perdida, preocupada.

Emma intentó seguir comiendo, pero no pudo, le estaba cayendo mal todo lo que ingería por el malestar que sabía sentía su enamorada.

-¿Qué tan grave puede ser? Es un dragón, Regina.

-Un dragón contra todo un regimiento, Emma, muy grave puede ser.

-Mirá, dejá de preocuparte y vas a ver que llegan antes de lo que pensas. De todas maneras, no solucionas nada preocupándote. Y te salen arrugas – Le sacó la lengua, molestándola.

-¿Arrugas? Yo no tengo arrugas, Swan. ¡Las cosas que hay que oír!

La rubia sonrió, al menos había conseguido distraerla un rato. Siguió esforzándose y parecía que la morena se olvidaba del tema. Cuando ya no le entraba nada más en el cuerpo, decidieron pasear por el castillo destruido de Regina. Se notaba que el lugar había sido precioso y que la gente había descargado todo su odio en aquellas paredes.

Tomada de su mano, escuchaba como narraba con pasión todas las aventuras vividas en aquellos mejores tiempos. Se preguntó cómo habría sido conocer a esa Regina, sin heridas. ¿Se habrían enamorado de igual manera? Debía admitir que le encantaba su alcaldesa irónica, borde y peleadora. Amaba que le rebatiera todo, sentía que crecía con ella.

-¿Te gustaría volver a vivir acá? – Preguntó, con miedo.

Regina reflexionó largo tiempo.

-Por mucho tiempo creí que sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no. Me acostumbré al nuevo mundo, y me agrada. De hecho, me gustaría mudarnos a una ciudad más grande.

-¿Mudarnos? – Sonrió feliz.

-Mudarnos, Emma Swan, ahora que te tengo, no te suelto nunca más – Le guiñó un ojo, trayéndola contra su cuerpo para besarla con pasión.

Pasaban más de las tres de la madrugada, ni Maléfica ni Aurora habían regresado. Regina no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación, cada vez más preocupada y enojada, una pésima combinación para la ex Reina Malvada.

La morena se culpaba por haberles dado el consejo de ir a hablar con el Rey Stefan, mirándolo en retrospectiva, le parecía que las había mandado directas a la boca del león. Estaba decidida, apenas saliera el sol, iría a buscarlas. Sin embargo, era difícil, aún con sus poderes. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en el bebe creciendo en su vientre. Esperaría a que todo pasara para contárselo a Emma y rogaba por que no se enojara demasiado.

A las cinco de la mañana se acercó a la rubia, que permanecía despierta a duras penas. Le acarició la cara suavemente, el cabello, el cuello y toda la piel que estaba expuesta. La besó con todo el amor que sentía y se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-Emma, me voy a ir. Sola – Apoyó un dedo en sus labios para detener sus palabras – Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero es por la seguridad de ambas. Jamás estuviste en este mundo y yo voy a estar más preocupada por vos que por todo lo demás. Te prometo volver lo más rápido posible.

Y así, tan rápido como dio su discurso, desapareció en una nube purpura, dejando a la rubia perpleja y creyendo que en algún momento de la noche se habría dormido y estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Pero las horas pasaban y ella no despertaba, por lo cual supuso que esa era la realidad. Regina la había abandonado.

_

¿Qué, cómo, cuándo? Parece que nuestra Reina se fue. ¿Qué creen que hará Emma? Sola, en un mundo desconocido y sin poder aparecerse! Tenemos hijo mágico en camino y ya no más swancito. ¿Lo disfrutaron mientras estuvo? Quiero leer opiniones! Y de paso, les dejo mi tumblr por si quieren pasar a ver lo que hago :) valentinabrunoph . tumblr . com :) Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Mi hogar

Decidiendo que ya no podría volver a dormir abandonó la cama y deseó poder darse una larga ducha de agua caliente. Aún tenía el aroma de Regina en su piel por lo que terminó desechando la idea del baño, quería conservarla un poco más. Se vistió nuevamente con aquel atuendo tan surrealista, por momentos se sentía en una gran fiesta infantil y tenía que recordarse todo lo que había descubierto desde que Henry le tocara la puerta en su cumpleaños número veintiocho, sin embargo a veces creía que simplemente se había vuelto loca y estaba encerrada en un manicomio viviendo un mundo paralelo creado por su cabeza. Se rio ante tal imagen mientras se observaba en el espejo y asintió, no le quedaba nada mal vestir de príncipe, podría acostumbrarse.

Paseó por el desierto castillo y reflexionó acerca de cuántas personas vivirían allí. Nunca había un sonido de más, siquiera se cruzaba con alguien. Cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con un desayuno enorme, esta vez sólo preparado para ella e irremediablemente la tristeza y preocupación se anudaron en su interior. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando descubrió a la misma mujer que ayer les llevó la noticia de la partida de Maléfica y Aurora.

-¿Hola? – La llamó, entre dudosa y contenta de ver otro ser humano.

-Buen día Princesa Emma – Saludó cortésmente la joven, haciendo una delicada reverencia.

La rubia sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le eran graciosas esas maneras. Se fijó en la chica que no aparentaba más de veinte años, su cabello era lacio y moreno y lo llevaba trenzado. Tenía unos ojos muy vivos, su mirada le recordó a Ruby y por instante también extrañó a la loba.

-Buenos días… -Esperó por el nombre.

-Oh, lo siento – Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas – Me llamo Francisca.

-Un gusto, Francisca – Le sonrió - ¿Vos hiciste mi desayuno?

-Sólo lo serví, Princesa Emma, la cocinera es quien hace los desayunos. Mi madre. –Respondió, con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, ligeramente nerviosa.

-Bien, decile que estuvo increíble todo lo que probé ayer pero hoy no estoy con apetito.

-Le diré – Hizo una reverencia y se volvió para marcharse, sin embargo a último momento regresó – Si me permite, le recomiendo visitar el jardín interno y quizás le devuelva el apetito, es un lugar hermoso.

La rubia lo meditó, no perdía nada y tenía mucho tiempo por delante.

-Sí, puede ser. ¿Dónde queda? – Preguntó.

-Sígame, por favor.

Emma le hizo caso y tras cruzar varios pasillos llegaron a una habitación acristalada, llena de plantas florecidas, estanterías con libros, un cómodo sillón y una mesa baja. Desde allí, podía contemplar el inmenso jardín que se extendía tras las ventanas. Realmente era un espacio que revitalizaba. El aroma a jazmín predominaba, despertando todos sus sentidos, los rayos del sol que se filtraban calentaron rápidamente su cuerpo y se sintió un poco mejor. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, largando el aire con lentitud. Luego se volvió hacia Francisca que esperaba pacientemente detrás suyo.

-Muchas gracias, realmente es un lugar precioso. ¿Te puedo pedir una chocolatada caliente y algunas tortitas? – Ahora se sentía hambrienta. Observó la pícara sonrisa que la joven no pudo ocultar y le correspondió.

-Enseguida, Princesa – Y se marchó.

Emma paseó por el lugar acariciando alguna flor, inclinándose para llenarse con su aroma o leyendo los títulos de los libros. Después, tomó asiento en el sillón que le permitía observar el día espléndido que hacía fuera. La joven Francisca volvió con el pedido y le indicó dónde encontrarla si necesitaba algo más.

Sola con sus pensamientos, recapituló los últimos cambios en su vida. Primero un pene, después la felicidad, pensó divertida. Se acarició su entrepierna, como una comprobación de haber vuelto a la normalidad. Bendito hechizo mal hecho, analizó, gracias a eso ahora disfrutaba del amor con su alcaldesa favorita. Quizás era apresurado, pero ya no se imaginaba sin Regina, le gustaba la familia que habían formado, ellas dos y Henry. Incluso con sus padres y no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar la reacción de los mismos cuando se enteraran la nueva relación amorosa que tenía. La vida tenía un sentido del humor irónico.

Recordó la última vez que hicieron el amor con Regina y la conexión tan fuerte que sintió. Algo en su pecho se agitó, y volvió a sentir una felicidad inmensa que aún no entendía a qué se debía, era como si hubiera algo más. Resopló confundida. Tomó el primer sorbo de su chocolatada y tuvo una idea brillante: Para evitar preocuparse iría al castillo de Regina e intentaría arreglarlo, incluso podría pedirle ayuda a Francisca. Sonrió decidida y se permitió disfrutar de su desayuno analizando ya cada cambio que haría en el castillo.

Tres días habían pasado desde que tomó la decisión de remodelar el antiguo hogar de la ex Reina Malvada. Habían trabajado mucho con la joven que sin dudarlo se unió en la aventura. La mayor parte del día la pasaban allí, alimentándose con la comida que les preparaba la madre de ella. Habían avanzado muchísimo, de hecho, ya casi estaban terminando. Ayudaba, claro, que Emma utilizara magia. La preocupación por la ausencia de Regina aumentaba a pasos agigantados, tanto así que por momentos se sentía asfixiada. La odiaba por haberla abandonado y la amaba de nuevo ante el sólo pensamiento de poder perderla. Cuando volviera, tendrían una muy seria conversación sobre tomar decisiones de ese estilo sin dejarla emitir opinión. Sin embargo, Francisca la había ayudado mucho a distraerse, era una chica con una inmensa imaginación y curiosidad por todo, le encantaba hablar de sus sueños o que le contara historias acerca del cambio de la ex Reina.

-¿Entonces están enamoradas? ¿Cómo Maléfica y Aurora? – Preguntaba, en una de esas pausas para comer.

-Sí, supongo que lo estamos. Al menos, yo lo estoy – Una sonrisa boba se había hecho lugar en su cara.

-¡Qué romántica, Princesa Emma! – Se burló Francisca, que ya había entrado en confianza.

La rubia rio y le lanzó un trapo que tenía cerca, iniciando una pelea entre risas que fue cortada por un tono áspero e inconfundible.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa acá? – Cuestionó Regina, apareciendo en el salón con cara de cansada y un magnifico vestido sucio.

Las mujeres se quedaron estáticas. Francisca aterrada al ver las facciones serias de la ex Reina y Emma por no poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Poco tiempo le faltó para borrar toda distancia y tomarla entre sus brazos en un abrazo eterno y necesitado.

-Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir – Susurró en su oído, sintiendo como la morena estrechaba el abrazo y acomodaba su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su perfume.

-Te extrañé tanto, Emma – Murmuró, repentinamente en paz al estar en contacto con el cuerpo de su amada – No te puedes siquiera imaginar.

Se separaron lo justo para poder fundirse en un beso lento, de reconocimiento. Nunca les habían parecido tan cálidos unos labios como en ese momento.

-¿Acaso me cambiaste por una niña? – Habló entre besos, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Por favor, podría ser mi hermana menor! – Le mordió el labio inferior, deleitándose con la maravillosa turgente boca de su amada - ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué pasó? – De pronto, todas las preguntas volvieron a su conciencia, pasada la sorpresa inicial. Se separó, recordando el miedo que la había invadido esos días - ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue tu ausencia?

Regina observó la mirada rota de Emma y se sintió profundamente culpable. Tomó su mano y acercó sus cuerpos nuevamente.

-Perdón, cielo. Creí que iba a ser mucho más rápido pero la situación no fue fácil. Hubo pelea, fuego, drama familiar y llanto. Tenían a Male encerrada y herida – Su voz sonó débil, recordando a su amiga en ese estado – Tuve que hacer mi mejor actuación de Reina Malvada y aun así, el Rey Stefán, fue duro de roer – Suspiró – Pero ya está, volví con las dos y siguen planeando la boda – Sonrió – El Rey no quedó muy conforme pero era eso o entrar en guerra.

La rubia asintió, imaginando todo lo ocurrido. Tomó el rostro de Regina y la llenó de besos, sintiendo la sonrisa que se formaba en ella.

-Te amo pero no vuelvas a dejarme sola ¿Ok? La próxima voy con vos, a donde sea – Emma repentinamente recordó a Francisca, que estaba todavía asustada, en un rincón. Se giró hacia ella y la llamó – No tengas miedo, es más buena que Lasie.

-¿Quién es Lasie? ¿Un Rey? – Preguntó la joven confundida.

-Olvidalo – Rio sola – Ella es la chica que me ayudó a reconstruir tu castillo y que en verdad te adora – Le guiñó un ojo a la morena que miraba a la chica seria.

-Un gusto, Francisca – Una magnifica sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Gracias por ayudar a mi novia, prometo recompensarte. Por lo que pude ver, hicieron un trabajo increíble – Giró sobre sus talones, observando a su alrededor.

-De nada, Reina Regina – La chica las miraba embelesada.

-Si nos permites, estoy agotada y quisiera pasar el resto del día con mi chica. ¿Te parece bien, jovencita?

-Por supuesto, no tiene que preguntar – Respondió cortésmente.

-Ahora te habla así, pero esperá a que entre en confianza, ya verás – Se burló Emma, sacándole la lengua a la menor.

-Dejala tranquila, cielo – La defendió Regina.

-¿Ahora estás de su lado? ¡Si hace cinco minutos te temía! – Emma se cruzó de brazos, simulando estar ofendida.

La morena la abrazó rodeando su cintura y la atrajo contra sí, llenando de besos su cuello y sus mejillas.

-Qué son esos berrinches, Señorita Swan – Habló entre beso y beso. De fondo, escucharon una risa tímida – Hora de volver a casa, no sea que se termine pervirtiendo esta criatura – Señaló a la joven.

Caminaban juntas por el pasillo cuando unos suaves gemidos llamaron su atención. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba entreabierta y Emma se acercó allí antes de que la morena pudiera hacer algo por detenerla.

-Ven – Le susurró, atónita ante lo que estaba viendo. Regina se acercó a regañadientes, con intención de llevarse a la rubia de ahí, sin embargo cuando divisó la escena no pudo evitar quedar prendada. Maléfica estaba sentada sobre un sillón de cuero negro, con una de sus piernas apoyada en el reposabrazos. Su única vestimenta eran unas medias de red hasta las rodillas, a juego con unas ligas. Unos tacos negros estilizaban sus pies. Aurora estaba desnuda, con las manos atadas en su espalda y un collar en su cuello del cual Maléfica tiraba delicadamente, acercándola. La princesa arrodillada observaba con devoción el sexo que tenía en frente, abierto y húmedo para ella.

-Ah ah, aún no, pequeña – Habló la mujer mayor, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerla al ver como su novia se mordía el labio inferior, deseosa. Volvió a dar un tirón a la cadena, un paso más cerca. Sentía su clítoris hinchado y palpitante y sabía que Aurora podía verlo. La acercó un poco más, la joven se inclinó para llegar a su sexo y antes de que pudiera rozarlo, un gemido que no provenía de ellas las desconcentró.

Atrapadas, pensó Emma.

-Bienvenidas a la fiesta, ¿Quieren entrar? – Invitó Maléfica. Aurora quiso gruñir, había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo, pensó, sin embargo la idea de tener público la excitaba aún más.

-Observaremos desde acá, si no les molesta - Regina respondió por ambas, sorprendiendo a Emma. Su voz sonó ronca y dominante.

-Para nada, querida – Respondió la Reina.

-Veo que no perdiste las costumbres – Acotó la morena, divertida.

-¿Acaso tu sí? – Cuestionó Maléfica, vislumbrando el deseo en los ojos de ambas mujeres, ocultas parcialmente tras la puerta.

-La verdad es que sí, tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparme – Se encogió de hombros – Adelante, continúen – Animó.

Regina se acercó un poco más a la espalda de Emma y la tomó por la cintura, posesivamente. La rubia no pudo evitar inclinarse ligeramente hasta sentir que su cola rozaba la entrepierna de su novia. Se estremecieron. En la habitación, Maléfica seguía jugando con Aurora que cada vez estaba más desesperada por poder lamerla. La ex reina malvada se frotó en círculos contra Emma, sintiendo como a ésta se le aceleraba la respiración cada vez más. Deslizó una de sus manos a través del pantalón hasta sentir la humedad entre sus dedos. Aurora estaba a punto de tocar el clítoris de su amada con la punta de su lengua, y como si estuviera imitándola, Regina rodeo el pequeño botón hinchado que tenía entre sus dedos. Los gemidos se confundieron. Siguió frotando en círculos, cada tanto lo tomaba entre dos de sus dedos o bajaba para penetrarla. Emma sentía que sus rodillas empezaban a fallar, no podía dejar de mirar como la princesa le hacía sexo oral a Maléfica, con tanta devoción que parecía su plato preferido y se estaba volviendo loca con las atenciones de Regina, que era la primera vez que la tocaba con sus genitales reales. Y lo hacía de maravilla.

-Regina – Llamó Emma mientras terminaba de ponerse la ropa con la que habían llegado al bosque encantado.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué pasará cuando regresemos?

La morena se acercó hasta ella y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios, entendiendo completamente sus temores.

-No lo sé, Emma, pero quiero que lo descubramos juntas. Aparte… - Dudó-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – La rubia observó con muchísima atención todo el rostro de su amada, su sexto sentido alarmado.

Regina sencillamente le mostró la sonrisa más esplendida que jamás le hubiera visto y llevó una de sus manos al propio vientre. Ella la miraba aún desconcertada, sus neuronas trabajando a toda marcha intentando comprender.

-Estamos embarazadas, cielo.

Emma boqueo como un pez fuera del agua, intentó hablar, gritar o comunicarse de alguna manera, más lo único que le salió fueron dos lágrimas que cayeron lentamente y asustaron a la Reina. Sentía un mar de revoluciones dentro suyo, desconcierto, alegría, confusión, miedo, pero sobre todo felicidad. Lo sabía, lo había sentido hacía días acostada en la cama con la morena, lo sentía en su pecho como si en su corazón se hubiera hecho un lugarcito alguien más. Ahora entendía, pensó, mientras más lágrimas caían. Besó con delicadeza, amor y pasión a Regina, se fundieron en un abrazo conocido y sintió sus magias revolotear juntas, entrelazarse. Ambas habían tenido vidas difíciles, solitarias y con mucho sufrimiento, ahora el universo les devolvía con creces.

Sonrió entre besos al imaginar todo lo que vendría: sus padres irritados, Henry feliz, Regina con panza y ella cumpliéndole los antojos a cualquier hora de la madrugada. Las hormonas descontroladas y el sexo desenfrenado. Un bebé, una nueva vida entre ellos, una criatura que sería la más mimada de todo Storybrooke. Las discusiones familiares, las cenas familiares, las tartas de manzana y las pujas que nunca cesarían entre Mary y Regina. Todo su mundo iba a cambiar, pero ella… Ella había encontrado su hogar, uno con nombre y apellido: Regina Mills.

Fin

Gracias a todxs lxs que siguieron la historia, que aún hoy me llegan notificaciones, comentarios de que siga, etc. La verdad me desconecté hace rato de esta historia pero no quería dejarla inconclusa. Quienes también escriben por Destindas, me encantaría seguirla, quizás quizás lo haga. En fin, gracias, espero que la hayan disfrutado y perdón si el final es un poco abrupto, nos leemos J


End file.
